Mansion Full Of Rewards
by Raksha Souza
Summary: After the reckoning what happens when Chloe is putting Kits family in danger. Kit sends her to a Mansion while the rest of the group find the supernaturals and send them to her. Everyone ends up there and then Chloe is captured!
1. Chapter 1

The Mansion

_**I do not own the Darkest Powers Trilogy or the quote below.**_

_***End of The Reckoning***__ This was what I wanted . This guy. This life. This me. I was never getting my old life back, and I didn't care. I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be._

I felt Derek push me harder against the the tree with his werewolf strengh he really didn't know how hard he was pushing. I knew he was holding back but considering how much he wanted this it must be hard. "Derek," I tried to be serious but it came out more of a moan,

"Shh!" he moaned back on my lips,

"Derek," I sounded more serious as I pulled back,

"Ya?" he was grinning like an idiot, "is something wrong?" Of course his werewolf instincts kicked in now when he still had me pinned to a tree. Not that I minded of course.

"We should head back before the others get worried," he looked at me,

"Chloe your with _me!_" I rolled my eyes he could be such a pain, "plus do you really wanna stop now?" I felt the heat creep into my cheeks and I looked down hiding my face,

"P-p-please D-d-derek," I stuttered again great I can be such and idiot. His gripp losened a little and he put me back on the ground,

"Fine lets go back." I smiled and he sighed, "yes you win as usual Chloe." I grabbed his hand and started to head back towards the hotel.

"Come on I know your hungry." He sighed I knew him to well,

"I am but wondering into the woods won't help much," I looked back at him confused, "the hotel is that way." I followed his finger pointing the exact opposite direction I was heading.

"Damn!" Derek laughed as he took my hand and I blushed again. He had that affect on me.

Derek and I walked into the guys room where we found Simon and Tori arguing again. As soon as they saw us they stopped fighting.

"You didn't happen to hear what we were saying right bro?" Simon asked,

"Oh I heard all of it!" Derek growled Tori blushed and Simon turned white,

"Um no offense guys but I don't have super hearing," they all looked at me, "I don't know the conversation!"

"Oh," was all Tori said.

"They were debating weither we had sex or not," I felt my face turn bright red as I mumbled an excuse and raced out of the room. As I opened the girls room door I heard the adults whispering,

"Chloe darling," I looked up to see Aunt Laren deep in discusion with Kit.

"Oh um sorry I uh needed to uh-" Kits face was serious and annnoyed.

"Chloe would you mind if we had a chat?"

"Um no but if you want it in private-"

"Lets go for a drive!" I nodded turning around to find Derek, Simon and Tori all in the boys doorway listening. Kit pushed past me and started heading down the driveway a backpack in hand, "Chloe today would be nice." He yelled back not bothering to turn around.

"Um ya ok," I turned to see Aunt Laren still sitting in the same chair she hadn't moved an inch, "I'll see you soon guys." I raced after Kit and saw him unlocking the car he swung the backpack in the backseat and climbed into the drivers seat. I jumped in the passanger side. He started the engine and we raced off.

"So um Kit where are we going?"

"For a drive,"

"Why?"

"Chloe do you know that your father is still looking for you?"

"Yes, but you said I could stay,"

"I got a phone call seems the Edison Group would really like there Necromancer back." I couldn't help it I gasped he was going to turn me in.

"No p-p-please I swear I'll do anything but please d-d-don't t-t-turn me in." Kit hit the brakes hard and looked at me,

"Chloe I would never I am taking you to a safe house far away sadly you may be alone for a few weeks and we will send the Supernaturals we find in your direction and I expect you to make them understand their gifts." I nodded it seemed like an easy job, "of course I'll send them with a symbol and a saying for everyone and this also means you won't see your Aunt or Derek for a long time." I nodded if this kept both me and him safe I would do it. I looked at where we were for the first time we were the only car for miles on an old abandoned road and I could see a creepy old building off in the distance hidden in the trees. The car stopped and I lurched forwards,

"My stop?"

"Yep see that building there about a mile on the trail behind hit there is another building hike up there," I nodded and hugged him,

"Tell him I love him," Kit nodded tossing me the bag I closed the door and watched civalization drive away.

Turning around I started into the creepy woods the back pack balanced on my back I hiked to the house I only took around two hours and I had one mile left I laughed out loud as I thought of those who could run a two minute mile. I hiked faster when I saw shiny white wood on the horizen. It wasn't a cottoge and it certainly wasn't a house it was a gorgouse MANSION! I ran to the door expecting it to be falling apart it wasn't the furnature looked new and I ran upstairs checking out all the room I picked the one that was big enough for a petite Necromancer and a werewolf. The only room with a King sized bed even though I wasn't going to see my werewolf for a long time. I checked my walk in closet and found clothes all in my size and style though some of it looked as if Tori had picked it for me I also noticed the giant males clothing and saw Dereks seater hanging there I grabbed it off the hanger and zipped it up and took a deep breath of Derek. There was a make up kit like I was ever gonna use that and a Hot Tup a freaking HOT TUB in my bathroom. Luxury but I felt lonely quickly with no one living with me. I walked sadly down the stairs I already missed my Derek and I hoped he wouldn't hate his father for doing this he was only looking out for his sons and daughter I quickly reminded myself of how Kit was Tori's dad. I opened the cubourds in the kitchen and all the food made me think of Derek again oh god how I missed him.

DING DONG

I jumped at the doorbell tucking the sweater tighter around me I ran to the door I swung it open and...


	2. Chapter 2

The Guest

**I dont own the Darkest Powers Trilogy**

"Hey!" I was in shock Simon was at the door,

"What are you d-d-doing here?" I stuttered out,

"Dad sent me he gave me his car," I nodded, "um Chloe you gonna invite me in?" I looked at him and noticed I was blocking the door,

"Oh uh ya come on in," I moved and walked into the enormous living room, "so why are you here?"

"I'm not much use to dad until my powers grow also I get in the way a lot so I offered to help you dad said yes," he sat on the couch beside me and I watched as his eyes grew bigger when they noticed the room. It wasn't a big living room and it had those steps down into it the chandeler had candles so I knew this room didn't get much light. It had a marble coffee table and two black leather arm chairs the couch was more of a maroon coulor and the floor a dark cherry wood as the walls were black paint. It was in my opinioin a Derek room I must of sighed at the thought of him jumping when Simon continued speaking, "Derek wanted to come but Aunt Laren said no."

"Well why don't you go find a room my bags on my bed" Simon nodded and got up and I realized I had been at the house for two hours going through everyroom. I got up and went to the kitchen finding a pot took a long time but I finally did and I ran to the cubourds pulling out the K.D I saw earlier. I cooked it carefully wondering what I would have done if Derek had come to the door.

"Chloe?" I jerked out of my thought and noticed that the K.D was done I pulled it off the stove and saw Simon sitting at the bar,

"Well don't just sit there Simon Bae get of your but and find the bowls!" he jumped of the stool and started opening the cubourds as I started looking for cutlery I found them on my fourth try, "found the cutlery,"

"Found the bowls!" Simon shouted with glee two minutes later, "were gonna have to label the cubourds to find anything in here." I laughed he was right I opened another drawer and pulled out the Sharpie I saw before tossing it at him he reached out to catch it but it skimmed his fingers. I heard him grumble something as he bent over to pick it up. I grabbed the bowls of the counter and dished in the K.D I put enough in Simons bowl for him and noticed I had made enough K.D for him, Derek and me. I walked away from the pot. I noticed Simon had two cups and was digging in the fridge. I sat down and moments later he brought apple juice over I smiled.

"Good?" I asked the frist time I spoke in this meal Simon just nodded his mouth full of K.D, "good." I jumped when Simon started speaking we were done dinner and I was getting ready to do dishes,

"You wash I dry," I nodded and continued filling the sink we didn't say word until we were done, "we should probably go to bed big day tomorrow." I nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Night Simon!" I yelled at him,

"Night Chloe and isn't that Dereks sweater?" I halted in my tracks turning around I nodded as the heat jumped in to cheeks. Simon just muttered something and laughed.

I drifted off to sleep clutching Dereks sweater. I was looking out a window and I turned around to see Aunt Laren walk into the guys room Derek and Simon were sitting on the couch and Tori was just coming out of their bathroom. Aunt Laren cleared her throat and the guys quieted,

"Boys and Tori there is something you should know," Derek sat up straighter, "Chloe won't be coming back." Dereks faced dropped and greif and sorrow entered his face for a moment before the anger kicked in,

"What do you mean she isn't coming back!" He was on his feet now staring down at my Aunt,

"Kit is taking her away so she won't indanger any of you but where she won't be caught herself," Derek glared down at her,

"And I suppose this was Dads idea!" Laren just nodded. I walked closer to the scene how could I be in the past? This was right after I left? I looked at Derek. Yep he was still glaring at my Aunt, "Where is she!"

"I'm sorry Derek we can't tell you that," Kit came through the door,

"Dad?"

"Yes Simon?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" Kit nodded and the two of them walked out. I figured that was when Simon asked to join me. Derek turned away from my Aunt and stormed off to his room. I laughed it was so like him to be dramatic about this. I followed him in to see him punching the bathroom wall over and over. I sat on the toilet and watched as he beat the wall until his hands were bloody. He was to preoccupied to notice Simon sneak away.

"Derek," I said sadly as he never stopped hitting the wall.

I woke in my bed shaking off the dream. Derek was on my mind as I walked down stairs to see a young girl on the couch with what looked like her older brother and Simon sitting in a chair talking to them.

"Hey Chloe meet Janie she's five and a volo half demon and so is her brother-"

"Chase I'm 16 also a volo half demon genetically altered to be stronger,"

"Hi im Chloe I was also genetically altered to be a stronger necromancer and believe me it worked," Chase laughed and I turned back to Simon, "do we have breakfast made these two must be hungry." Simon jumped up and looked at the little girl,

"How does chocolate chip pancakes sound Janie?" the girl jumped up and nodded,

"Janie, Chase um follow me we can find you each a room and then you can have a shower or a bath," Janies eyes widened at the bath part she skipped up the stairs and turned to look at Chase,

"Chasey can we stay here?" Chase just smiled and nodded Janies face lit up, "yay!" I caught up to her,

"Here these to room are joined so they would be perfect for the two of you," Chase just nodded and Janie ran into the bathroom I heard the water start running,

"Can I talk to you?" I nodded and lead him into my room, "thanks for letting us stay,"

"No problem,"

"I wanted to ask if you and that guy Simon are dating?" I was shocked,

"No!" I was annoyed, "and even if I was that would not be your business!" He just stared at me,

"I'm glad your not," Chase started to get closer to me and I scrambled away, "you are kinda pretty you know." I dashed around him to the door and found it locked I fiddled with the lock but he had already grabbed me. Spinning me around he brought his face closer to me,

"Breakfast is ready!" we heard Simon scream I pushed Chase away and ran down to the kitchen, "wow Chloe out of breath much you look like the first time you saw a ghost," then Simon started to laugh at his own joke. Ten minutes later Chase and Janie came down the stairs.

"Hey Chloe,"

"Hi," was all I said, "so Simon did Derek find these two?"

"Chloe is all you think about is Derek?"

"No!" I blushed, "not all the time,"

"And no I think Tori sent these two last I heard my brother is way up in Canada,"

"Hmm do you think Kit will let Derek come here before his next change?"

"If you don't mind me asking who is this Derek?" Chase cut in to our conversation,

"Simons brother," I replied the same time as Simon said "Chloes werewolf boyfriend." I shot him a look and he shrugged his shoudlers.

"Boyfriend?" I nodded at Chase and eating the rest of my breakfast in the quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

The Arrivals

**I don't own the Darkest Powers Trilogy**

_**ok so im not writing this story in different P.O.V so everthing about Derek right now is in Chloe's dreams**_

After breakfast Chase offered to do the dishes with Simon and I took his sister into the living room setting her up with Hannah Montana. She screamed out of sheer happiness and I heard a something brake in the kitchen as her brother ran in.

"Oh my god Janie don't scare me like that!" Janie just laughed and clapped with joy,

"Chasey Chasey! It's Hanny Montanny!" she looked so happy and Chase just rolled his eyes as he headed back into the kitchen. The door bell rang and I jumped at the noise,

"Chloe can you-?"

"I got it!" I yelled back cutting him off, "Janie stay in there please." I opened the door to see a fuming Tori with two boys and a girl who was holding one of there hands,

"Why did no one tell me it was a freaking mansion!" she screamed at me,

"Hey Tori," I spoke opening the door wider so they could come in. She just glared at me,

"This is Elroy," she said winking at me. Elroy looked to be around 17 but I couldn't tell he had short black cropped hair and copper redish eyes,

"Im Shain," Shain was really tall and had copper curls down his face almost covering his dark brown eyes, "Im 17 Elroy is 16 and Josh is 13," Josh had blond hair and bright blue eyes,

"Im Ally Im 16 and before you ask I'm not involved with any of the boys its just Tori scares me," I nodded she could do that sometimes Tori just grumbled something, "I'm a witch too but she is really powerful," and I'm the only one who knew why.

"Hi I'm Chloe a necromancer," they nodded Shain spoke up again,

"Josh is a Exastio half demon Elroy is a sorceror and I'm a werewolf," I nodded,

"Were familar with those around here," Simon said walking in, "I'm a sorceror too but my adoptive brother who isn't here yet is a werewolf too," Shain looked at the floor,

"Do you think I could ask you some questions later?" Simon nodded,

"I'll bring Chloe too," Shains face was shocked, "she knows more about the change than I do." I cringed remembering how much it had hurt Derek. I heard Tori say she was going to find rooms for them and herself and I nodded turning around to look at Chase and Janie on the couch. I walked up the stairs with Simon and he went to tell Shain we could talk in my room. I heard Tori running from room to room as I slipped in mine waiting for the guys to join I sat in a chair by the lit fireplace.

Ten minutes later they walked in,

"Sorry we took so long Chloe he needed to unpack," I nodded sitting up, "so what question first."

"Well sorry to ask but how would Chloe know more about the change than you?" I got of my chair and walked to the closet both pair of eyes following me I walked out with Dereks sweater tossing it at Shain,

"Cause Simons brother is my boyfriend and I've helped him change back and forth many times," I sat back down and looked at Shain who had tossed the sweater away, "the change isn't quick and you don't fully change into a wolf the first time only around half way it takes a lot of energy and it hurts,"

"How would you know if it hurts you never changed!" Shain was lossing his temper,

"Cause it hurt him and it terrified him!" I countered Simon looked at me,

"It hurt him?" I nodded my eyes filling with tears, "oh." Was all he said as he got up and left the room,

"I'm sorry Shain but thats all im going to tell you." He nodded and followed Simon out of the room I grabbed the sweater off the floor curling into a ball on the bed I started to cry.

"Oh my god!" I looked up and saw...

_**I know short but ill update again today but I have to do chores right now**_

_**another chapter will be up today**_


	4. Chapter 4

Missing

**I don't own the Darkest Powers Trilogy**

_**Authors Note (Like I promised sorry its up so late and I'm writing another Story about Mortal Instraments if you know what that is...**_

_**and from now on the dreams are in **__Italics__**)**_

_"Oh my god!" I looked up and saw _Tori standing in my doorway she rushed into the room and ran around not bothering to notice me,

"Hey Tori," she came out of the bathroom,

"Chloe?" her face fell, "this is your room?" I nodded,

"It was full of clothing my size," Tori's face lit up and she ran to my closet,

"Um Chloe any reason there is mens clothing in here too?" I just shrugged my shoulder and picked up a magazine from my bedside table,

"There is the exact same room across the hall," I muttered I mean I love Tori but can't a girl knock,

"But it doesn't have the jacouzie in it," she whinned and I hopped of the bed,

"If you leave now I'll let you dress me up for three day of your choice," her face lit and she dashed out. I picked up the make-up kit and crossed the hall knocking on her door she opened right away thrusting it in her hands I turned around well she yipped in glee. I walked over to the bed even though it was only twelve I hit the sack hard and drifted to sleep.

_I looked around and noticed I was in the middle of the woods and I saw Derek he was hunched over ready for the change I cringed and walked over. I knew I was dreaming but it still hurt me when I heard him cry out in pain, "Derek," I whispereda tear going down my face, "oh how I wish I was really here for you." Derek shot up and cryed out again. I moved closer and I went to rest my hand on his back but it went through him I jumped back in alarm. He screamed again and I moved closer sitting down on the ground beside him, "Derek." I saw his eyes widen not in fear but in surprise,_

_"Chloe," he said quietly before another spazzem hit him making him cry out again,_

_"Derek you can here me!" oh how I wished he could, "oh Derek I miss you so much." His body arched in pain again and he looked over at me I knew he couldn't actually see me but I sw the fear in his eyes and I whimpered in fear for him. With one last convusion the hair shot up and he was a wolf. I smiled now the worst was almost done Derek fell on his side and went to sleep I sat there just watching his wolf chest rise and fall. Finally he woke up and got on his paws I followed him around the forest surprised I could keep up but after all I was floating. When Derek turned around I went ahead and arrived at the clearing first. He raced in not long after and I went to his side. Once again I sat and watched him change back wishing I could do something anything. When Derek was normal again I heard him whisper,_

_"Oh Chloe where are you now?" he leaned back on the ground and fell asleep,_

_"Im right here Derek I'll always be here."_

I sat up straightening my clothes from the dream I rushed down stairs I'd missed lunch and dinner. Everyone was asleep it was 4 in the morning I crept down stairs and grabbed some fishy crackers from the cuboard. I was sitting in the living room when I heard a knock on the door I rushed over and quietly unlocked it to see Kit standing there with 3 kids who all looked extreamly tired. I motioned upstairs holding a finger to my mouth. I didn't get there names as I gave them each a temporary room telling them they could chnge tomorrow if they wanted to. I found Kit in the kitchen with another person heads low and whispering,

"Uh Kit?" I asked he looked up,

"Chloe this is my wife River," I mumbled a greeting and she nodded her head,

"Simon is asleep," she smiled and I told her what room she hurried up the stairs,

"Chloe there is someone River brought here in need of a room," I turned around and saw a little boy looking up at me I smiled at him and all of a sudden I wasn't looking at a little boy but a teenager,

"Hi I'm Rodny a shapeshifter this is my true form I'm 16," I smiled and led him upstairs to the room beside Simons as I past Simons room I noticed the door was open and River was at the foot of his bed watching her. I left Rodny in his room and joined River quietly closing the door behind me.

"Isn't he beautiful when he sleeps?" I nodded at her, "I'm frightened if I wake him up he'll be mad at me," I walked over to the side of the bed and shook his arm,

"No Derek I'm tired go do it yourself," he mumbled in his sleep,

"It's not Derek," he sat up in bed showing his bare chest,

"Chloe!" his eyes were full of shock, "whats wrong?" I nodded in Rivers direction,

"Simon dear,"

"Mom?" I walked over to the shirt on the ground and tossed it to him he quickly pulled it on and I walked out. I silently opened all the rooms of the newcomers and bid them goodnight. As I walked into my room I remembered my dream. I scrambled into my boxers and tanktop and went to bed.

_I saw Derek again I must have missed him a lot to dream about him. He was sneaking in a home for the orphans back yard. I got closer and saw Liz beside him holding a paper._

_"Liz you there?" the pen scribbled on the paper as she muttered to herself._

_"Liz!" I called maybe she could hear me her head shot up,_

_"Chloe?" I nodded, "oh no oh no!" I got closer and saw her write to Derek __**Im so sorry so so sorry **__he read it,_

_"Why?"_

_**Chloe**_

_"What about Chloe?" he sounded worried,_

_**She is here with me**_

_"What!" he almost yelled,_

_"Shut up Derek you'll get yourself caught!"_

_**She says to shut up or you'll get yourself caught...I agree**_

_"She really is there with you?"_

_**Yep**_

_"Prove it!"_

_**How?**_

_"If you are there Chloe what was the last thing I said to you before you kissed me in the woods?"_

_"Good," was all I said_

_**Good**_

_"No this can't be happening!" I laughed,_

_**She is laughing**_

_"What why she is dead!" that stopped my laughing for a second then I continued,_

_"Wow this dream feels real!"_

_**She thinks she is dreaming**_

_"I am!"_

_**Correction she says she is and that she is living in a mansion with Kit, Tori, Simon, River, lots of supernaturals and a doshbag who tried to rape her she thinks**_

_"I wish,"_

_**Now you've made her mad**_

_"How?"_

_**She says she isn't lying how else would she know your mothers name**_

_"You really are alive?"_

_**This really is real? This is actually happening? I say if she is right her astral body is here with us you can check when you sneak back to the mansion she is talking about**_

_"Ok and Chloe I wish you were with me earlier,"_

_**She asked around lunch time did you change**_

_"Yes? Why?"_

_**She said she saw it all and to prove it you said before you fell asleep after you changed back that you said "Chloe where are you now"**_

_"I did."_

_**We have a job so lets finish this**_

_"I can't come the house is warded against Necromancers," I told Liz,_

_"I'm not telling him that!" I was tugged back a little,_

_"Oh got to go Tori is yelling in my ear to wake up see you Liz!" I called after her taking one last look at Derek._

"Chloe!" Tori screamed again,

"God Tori I'm awake already," sitting up I rubbed my eyes, "can you go get Kit please." Tori nodded and ran out of the room as Kit came in I sat up straighter, "is it possible that I can travel in my sleep?"

"What do you mean?"

"I dreamt I was with Liz and Derek they were at an orphanage and I talked to them Liz mentioned something about astral body traveling"

"Yes it is possible Derek was supposed to break into an orphage last night," I smiled, "but he is sending them here he won't be coming for awhile." Kit got up and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek?

I was upset that Derek wouldn't be joining us for awile I thought about that while we waited for the new kids to join us. We sat in a circle and everyone introduced themselves we waited for the other three too introduce themselves,

"Hi I'm Lucus I'm 7 I'm a tempastras half demon meaning I can control the weather this is my sister Violet she is a volo half demon 14 and this is Nathaniel he is a demigod."

"My father was Ares." he said, "I'm not like my dad except for I'm good at fighting." I smiled at him the doorbell rang and I got up to get it,

"Hello?" a little girl maybe five stood on the stairs a bag beside her this was who Derek saved last night I stepped outside and looked around,

"Who came with you honey?" she looked at the ground,

"The nice lady named Liz said she would come visit me later." I nodded,

"You met Liz?" she nodded, "whats your name?"

"I'm Lady and I'm 6," she held up six fingers I laughed,

"Nice to meat you Lady I'm Chloe and I'm a necromancer too," she smiled, "are you tired?" Lady nodded

"Yes,"

"Come with me I'll get you a room would you mind sharing with a girl your age her name is Janie." Lady shook her head and I let her follow me up to her room helping her get her pajamas on, "Did a nice young man save you?"

"Yeah he said his name was Derek and he asked me to make sure Chloe was still alive and you are!" I smiled I tucked her in and left to leave, "wait Chloe he told me to say he missed you and he said something about you being his love." She yawned and I turned the light off. I closed the door quietly,

"Janie?"

"Ya?" she called back from the living room,

"Janie we have a new guest she came alone she is 6 so you and her will share a room." Janie nodded, "do you know where Simon is?"

"Kitchen!" he yelled answering me instead,

"Hey Simon we have no rooms left with your parents moving and god forbid Tori have a roommate." I told him,

"We'll lets hope no one else has to come and we have one more room in the basement." I smiled I turned around to see Liz sitting at the dining room table I yelped and jumped back, "Chloe?" Simon sounded worried I held up a finger,

"Liz!"

"Chloe!" she smiled, "I'm so glad your alive!"

"So my dream was real?"

"Yep!" I laughed, "Simon I'll be up in my room with Liz." Liz nodded zooming ahead of me I ran after her running right into Chase,

"Slow your horses Chloe!" he laughed at his own joke,

"S-s-sorry C-C-Chase e-e-excuse me." I ran around him. I finally got in my room to see Liz waiting in the chair by the bed I went and sat on my bed,

"Why so red Chloe?"

"N-n-no r-r-reason." I stumbled out,

"Mmhm who is the guy?"

"Who? Chase?"

"Chase? Hmm kinda boring name."

"I think h-h-he t-t-t-tried to r-r-r-r-rape me?" That made her snap to attention

"What!" I nodded, "you think?"

"He grabbed me pinned me to the door and then he leaned in to kiss me but Simon yelled breakfast and I got away."

"Chloe you have to tell someone!" I shook my head,

"I'm fine the sooner Derek comes back the better!"

"He would be here now he just doesn't have the directions," I looked at the floor, "I got to go now sorry Chloe."

"It's ok." I watched her fade away. I walked down stairs to find some people in the living room and some eating in the kitchen. Lunch was a make it yourself thing. I mad my self a B.L.T taking it up to the roof. The veiw was great it was a beautiful sunny day I saw a trail in the forest and when I was done my sandwhich I washed my plate. Grabbing a coat I took off down the trial. Around 1/2 a kilometer out there was a clearing perfect size for when Derek had to change I sat down in front of a tree and let my mind wander to him. My Derek his tossled black hair the way it hung infront of his bright green eyes. The feel of his lips on mine. I sighed getting up of the ground I walked back into the house.

We stayed up till 12 watching movies sending the kids off to bed at 9, River and Kit "snuck" away not long after that. Violet and Nathaniel went of to bed around 10. Simon, Elroy, Shain, Tori and Ally left at 11. That left Me, Josh and Chase we watched Vampires Suck.

"Oh my god that was halarious!" Josh wheezed out,

"It was great but I'm tired excuse me." I got up and went to my room.

_I saw Derek standing in the woods. He didn't move. I ran up to him yelling at him waving my arms in the air._

I sat up. I had only been asleep for an hour but I felt like something was outside I ran to the door. Opening it I stepped out the wood was cold on my barefeet and the wind made me shiver I realized I was only in my girl boxers and tank top.

"Hello?" I called I saw something move on the edge of the woods. I ran towards it I saw it retreat into the forest the closer I got I noticed it was a persons back. A guy, "Wait!" I called after him. They spun around and started to run towards me I scrambled back and fell over a stick. I waited for them to get closer.

"Chloe!" I regestered who it was as Derek picked me up and crushed me into a hug, "god I thought you were dead!"

"I'm not dead Derek I'm right here." I was out of breath, "uh Derek can you put me down now?"

"No!" I laughed,

"Then can you losen your grip?"

"Oops sorry," his grip on me losened a little,

"Derek are you supposed to be here?"

"No," he replied quickly, "I'm supposed to look for one last person but I had to make sure you were ok first."

"Will you come in and stay the night send you dad to go find them?"

"I don't think I should."

"Please for me?" His green eyes found mine,

"Chloe," he whined,

"Please Derek it's been torture without you I love you." He sucked in a breath I took his hand and dragged him into the house closing the door I kissed him again, "please?"

"Fine but I leave tomorrow," I smiled I pulled him behind me to my room. Closing the door behind me I turned around to see Derek lounging on the bed reading a magazine,

"There is some of your clothes in the closet,"

"Really?'

"Yep they were here when I came."

"Come here." I moved closer to him standing on the edge of the bed, "Chloe are you going to make me get you?" I blushed climbing onto the bed with him I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around me kissed my forhead returning to his magazine. I yawned,

"I'm tired."

"Go to sleep then."

"But I'm scared you won't be here in the morning."

"Trust me I'll say goodbye this time." I smiled and he smiled a real smile one that filled his whole face, "go to sleep Chloe."

"Ahkay." I yawned and he laughed.

**A.N) So is it good or bad? Yes he came back but he has to go away agian :( sad but he will be back in chapter 7 or 8**

**sorry this chapter is so short it was my moms birthday I stayed up just to write this for you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sneak

**A.N) Madison 0- Great idea Derek will be back hopefully in the next chapter I will make that happen!**

**Oh and I think River may have another kid but it won't be Kits what do you guys think?**

"Chloe," I heard his voice in my ear, "Chloe wake up I need to go." I opened my eyes a crack to see light I quickly shut them sighing. I heard and felt him laugh. I sat up off of him slowly opening my eyes I looked down at him to see him watching me. I got out of the bed heading to the closet I turned around and saw his eyes look from my head to my feet and back up to my now blushing face,

"Well do I pass?" I asked smiling. He got off the bed walking towards me,

"I don't know I think I might have to look again," he was standing directly infront of me,

"What?" My voice broke. He quickly pulled me into a kiss,

"You pass alright," I flashed a quick smile,

"Well I have to get changed." I saw his face fall, "you said you had to go." He nodded I backed away from his arms turning and opening the closet he came up behind me walking in ahead of me,

"Wait," he said holding up one of his sweaters, "this is my favorite sweater what is it doing here!" I shrugged walking to my clothing line,

"What?" I asked as he came up behind me,

"Nothing," he said and then I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he kissed my neck,

"Derek!"

"Right sorry," he apologized but didn't let go, "it's hard to ignore you in that out fit." I giggled so unlike me I picked a dark blue shirt and a pair of shorts,

"Excuse me I have to change." He moved aside for me and I went to the bathroom to change. I walked out and saw Derek wearing a pair of jeans his shirt on the bed and Simon in a chair by the fire. They were talking in hushed voices, "hey Simon,"

"You were just going to hide him Chloe?" he joked,

"No he has to go soon." Derek pulled his shirt on,

"Now actually," I frowned and he walked up to me tilting my chin up to look at him, "I'll be back in a couple days I promise." He leaned down and lightly kissed me I stood there and watched Simon give his brother a hug. He looked at me one last time and walked out of the room. I looked at Simon and then ran after him tearing the door open I ran down the hall I saw him turn the corner and chased after him,

"Derek wait!" I yelled after him I saw him flinch as he continued walking to the door, "Derek!" He froze as he went to open the door I stopped a foot behind him his back still to me,

"Chloe please this is hard enough," his voice was soft I could barely hear him,

"B-b-but what if you don-don't com-come back?" I asked tears falling down my cheeks he spun around noticing I was crying he pulled me into a hug,

"I'll be back," I opened my mouth to say something but his lips silenced me in a kiss I was still crying but he didn't seem to notice. He pulled away, "Chloe? Chloe look at me I'll come back for you!"

"Before your next change?" I asked his eyes flickered with fear, "I found the perfect clearing for it." I sniffled trying to smile but failing,

"I hope." he wiped the last few tears from my face turning and leaving me standing there.

"So thats Derek?" I turned to see Shain standing there, "so your his mate then?"

"What?" I remembered hearing Liam call me that,

"His mate you know the only girl he will ever love his girl for life that sort of thing," I was still confused, "a werewolf will be extreamly devoted and protective of his mate." I nodded slowly,

"I didn't know." Shain laughed,

"Well now you do," Shain turned around to head to the kitchen,

"Shain?" he turned raising one eyebrow, "if you have any question ask Kit he know everything." Shain nodded,

"Oh and Chloe a werewolfs mate is the only person he would want to see him change and probably the only one who would." I nodded at that running up to Kits room I banged on the door,

"Yes?" Rivers voice floated through the door,

"It's Chloe I need to talk to Kit!" the door opened and Kit stood infront of me fully dressed thank the lord,

"Yes Chloe?" he asked,

"Does a werewolf have a mate?" I asked quickly and Kit froze,

"Who told you that?" Kit asked clearly angry,

"Shain!" Kit swore,

"Come in Chloe we do need to talk about a few things," I walked sitting down in one of the chairs in there bedroom. Kit and River sat on the bed, "I told Derek the day I dropped you off I told him that if he told you over the phone he could join you here." I nodded,

"And?" I asked fiddling with my sweater sleeves,

"He was still trying to digest it himself that he didn't want to tell you I think he was scared of your reaction," Kit looked at the floor, "Chloe Derek isn't aloud to come here until he tells you."

"What!"

"You heard me."

"But I already know!"

"Yes but he didn't tell you,"

"Little late for that he was here last night!" River gasped looking at me she started to ask questions about how he was, "and he is coming back!"

"Yes after he find Lia Yzermen and that will take him awhile," I glared turning around and storming out of his room.

I waited for Derek getting up every morning making breakfast with Shain in silence. I hadn't spoken in days to anyone. It was a week since I'd last seen Derek. I was starting to get worried Kit had started to make us all sit down for dinner which River, Shain and Simon made. We all had different jobs and as usual Tori complained about doing the dishes but then Elroy would say he had fun last time and she would giggle.

"Kit?" everyone looked at me shocked, "what its not like I lost my voice!" I snapped,

"Yes Chloe?" Kit sighed,

"Shouldn't Derek be back by now?"

"Not now Chloe we will talk later,"

"Yes dad tell me where is Derek?" Simon put in I smiled at him. Kit sighed now everyone was waiting to hear his answer,

"Derek is still looking for Lia but he needs to be careful he is in The Packs territtory,"

"Then get him back here and send someone The Pack doesn't want!" I almost shouted at him,

"Chloe," Shian rested his hand on my arm we had grown closer due to making breakfast with him every morning at first we had talked a lot until he brought up Derek and I had ignored him. I looked at him and saw his stern face I gave up on the conversation with Kit,

"Shain?" I whispered low enough for only him to hear, "forgive me? I was rude I understand why you would want to know you can feel it can't you?" Shain just nodded. I looked at him trying and failing to raise one eyebrow,

"Yes your forgiven and you really fail at that," I hit his arm and glared at him, "what its so true."

"Talk after dinner is done?" He nodded, "my room."

"Kay" I sat through dinner just waiting until Shain was done he was our food vaccum eating everything off the table that no else wanted. I remembered how Derek used to eat everything soon we would be making even more food to quench the two werewolves hunger. I got up dishing my leftovers on Shains plate his eyes lit up with delight I put my plate near the sink to be washed. I walked up to my room picking up The Host by Stephenie Meyer in my opinion I like it better then the Twilight Series. I heard Shain look up holding up a finger to say one minute I saw him sit on my bed in the corner of my eye. I dog eared my page looking over at Shain,

"So?" he smiled,

"You asked me here," he pointed out I nodded,

"I'm sorry,"

"You've already been forgiven but I think I have a delema,"

"Yes?"

"I think Violet likes me," I laughed,

"You brought me here for this?" he nodded,

"But I don't think she if my mate,"

"Derek hated me at first did I tell you that?" Shain shook his head, "yep he didn't like me and I was scared of him Simon liked me at first but it didn't work out and finally I realized it wasn't Simon I liked."

"What happened?"

"Well Derek and I became friends but he kept pushing me and Simon together finally when Simon kissed me I realized I never liked him," I looked at my hands, " when Derek found me crying after that well he asked me what Simon had done to me but quickly he asked what I did to Simon well I realized I liked him then,"

"When did you realize Derek liked you?"

"Well we were sitting down I was in the chair him on the couch in a "safe" house and when I looked up I saw it in his eyes after that we kinda hid it from everyone until the fight at the Edison Groups building thats when everyone learned about us." Shain nodded and I yawned,

"I'll go see you tomorrow morning Chloe," I nodded looking at the time it was only 7:30 I could hear everyone still downstairs I got up as Shain turned to look at me before leaving, "and Chloe get some sleep." I nodded. I grabbed my slip off the bed because my other pajamas were in the wash. I changed in the room quickly not hearing my door open and close I turned around in my slip and almost screamed before a hand covered my mouth.

**A.N) A slip is a dress you wear to bed fyi**

**sorry (not) ;) about the cliff hanger**


	7. Chapter 7

Rapist?

**A.N) This is the end of the last chapter and this might be the only chapter in Dereks P.O.V I just really wanted this part to be seen throught his eyes.**

**A special Thank You to Madison 0 for the idea of this chapter!**

_I grabbed my slip off the bed because my other pajamas were in the wash. I changed in the room quickly not hearing my door open and close I turned around in my slip and almost screamed before a hand covered my mouth._

I looked into the eyes of my capture and saw him check me out I tried to bite his hand,

"Ah ah Chloe none of that cooperate please I don't want to make you know do I?"

**Dereks P.O.V**

I started running when I saw the mansion dragging Lia with me, "Come Lia quicker were almost there and its close to eight,"

"Derek do we need to be going this fast my suitcase is heavy," she complained I grabbed her suitcase and ran ahead of her reaching the door I dropped them banging on the door. Simon opened the door,

"Derek!" he shouted giving me a hug,

"Ya missed you too dude," I looked around and saw a lot of kids join us, "River?" I noticed my adoptive mother standing there she smiled running over envoloping me in a hug,

"Derek," Kit greated me. I saw a guy maybe a year or two older than me come down the stairs,

"Chloe is going to bed does anyone know why Chase was lurking outside her door?" he noticed me in the door. I sniffed the air he smelled of werewolf, "you must be Derek Chloe told me a lot about you I'm Shain." I looked at him,

"Werewolf?' he nodded,

"I haven't changed yet Chloe has just been answering some of my questions," I heard a gasp and looked to see Lady standing there,

"Derek!" she squeled and ran to give me a hug. I smiled and when she let go of me she looked at the kitchen door, "I'll be right back." I barely heard her mutter before walking off. I was introduced to everyone before I heard a scream from the kitchen running in to see Lady talking to thin air. She looked over to see everyone staring at her,

"Lady?" a small girl walked up to her, "are you ok?" Lady nodded,

"Chloe is still awake Liz told me something I uh got scared but thanks for asking Janie," I looked over at my dad when he looked away I turned to Shain,

"I'm going upstairs," I told everyone pushing through them I ran to Chloe and I's room. I jiggled the doornob it was locked I quickly turned it breaking the lock pushing the door open. I saw Chloe tied to the bed naked in a slip she looked at the door. I saw fear in her eyes I took a step in pushing the door the rest of the way open. A blond boy was standing at the edge of the bed his back to me he was saying something to her. He hadn't heard me or the door I stormed up behind him and he spun around,

"Who are you!" he snapped at me, "I thought I locked the door." I picked him up by the neck and threw him across the room he hit the wall with a loud crunching noise. I ran to Chloes side telling her everything was going to be ok she whimpered I took the gag off of her mouth untieing her she sat up rubbing her wrists. Her mouth opened and I spun around in time to catch the vase that was flying at my head. I looked over at the boy to see him standing up his hand pointing at the vase,

"Volo half demon!" I swore, "if you get out now I won't tell anyone I caught you trying to rape my girlfriend!" I growled at him,

"Really," he glared, "how come I don't believe you?"

"I won't stop Chloe from saying anything but I won't!" I walked towards him, "get out or I'll make you!"

"Chase he isn't kidding and I won't stop him he could through you off the top of the mansion for all I care!" Chloe told him I turned to look at her and I felt Chases fist hit me in the face I turned around grabbing his arm I pinned it behind his back pushing his face into the wall,

"Derek!" I looked at the door to see Simon and Tori standing there not long after so did Kit and River then Lady and Janie joined, "Derek let go of Chase." Simon walked in trying to make me budge. I looked at Chloe. She was still shacking and it was this boys fault I slammed him into the wall again,

"Chasey?" Janie stepped forwards, "did you do anything to Ch-Chloe?" Chase froze up looking at the ground. I glared at my family,

"Touch Chloe again and you won't live to see another day!" I growled loud enough for everyone to hear, "are we understood?" Chase nodded humiliated. I let him go and stood there till he disappeared,

"Chloe?" I looked down at Janie, "I'm so sorry Chase does this everywhere we go I'll pack my stuff,"

"Wait Janie is it?" she nodded, "stay I'm not mad at you is that kid your brother?" Janie nodded I looked at Kit,

"Derek they have no where to go." I nodded at him,

"Stay but if he comes any-" Janie inturuppeted me,

"He won't I promise!" I nodded shooing everyone out I closed the door. I turned back to Chloe walking over I through out all the ropes and cleaned the room as best I could I was distracting myself and Chloe sat in the bad watching me run around the room,

"Derek," she would say every few minutes and I'd look up and then continue cleaning. I finally gave up sitting on the bed beside her.

"I knew," she looked at me stunned, "when Liz and I thought you were dead you mentioned someone tried to rape you." She snorted,

"I remember you replied you wished," I looked at her,

"Chloe I would have rather that then you dead a rapist I could kill but if you were dead I wouldn't want to live another minute without you,"

"Derek! Don't you ever say that!"

"If you die I'll give myself to the pack,"

"Guess I'd better not die," she laughed and I pulled her into me snuggling into her her back was pushed againt my chest and I snuggled my head into her neck kissing her. She sighed turning around she kissed me. I held her tight against me rolling over so I was on top of her. She didn't seem to like that and rolled over, I pulled back laughing rolling over again and we fell of the bed. I spun quickly so I landed on the ground instead of her. I laughed harder and she joined me I sat up pushing her with me,

"Chloe I love you." I looked in her eyes and she smiled,

"I love you too," she got up running off to the door I took after her. I followed her downstairs she took off down the stairs,

"Chloe!" someone yelled as she tripped on a book resting on the stairs before she went flying threw the air. Her destination the white marble floor head first.

**A.N) No this is not the last chapter a couple more sad to tell you I will be gone for 3 weeks :O but I leave on Sunday I have a couple more days to put chapters up. But when I get back a really long chapter will be up.**

**A.N) A slip is a dress you wear to bed fyi**

**sorry (not) ;) about the cliff hanger**


	8. Chapter 8

Life or Death?

**A.N) This Chapter took me longer then I thought it would. A small writers block.**

**Pls I need your Review ideas do you think that Chloe should be Shain and Dereks mate. Or should Shain just be in love with Chloe until his mate comes and he finds he is in love with both of them. PLS PLS PLS PLS tell me.**

_"Chloe I love you." I looked in her eyes and she smiled,_

_"I love you too," she got up running off to the door I took after her. I followed her downstairs she took off down the stairs,_

_"Chloe!" someone yelled as she tripped on a book resting on the stairs before she went flying threw the air. Her destination the white marble floor head first._

Shain was the one who had screamed her name. It was like slow motion as she flew through the air she didn't scream. Shain was running towards her I was running as fast as I could down the stairs. I heard her head connect with the marble floor with a crunch stopping me in place. Slow motion stopped and Shain was at her side I froze on the stairs I could smell the rust from her blood before it crept out from her hair pooling around her. I heard myself cry her name but it caught in my throught her eyes flickered. I saw Kit walk to her with River I watched as River inspected her she got up took my dad aside and whispered something to him,

"Derek!" my head made a cracking noise as I snapped it up to look at my dad,

"Ya?" my voice croaked with pain. I was still standing in the middle of the stairs and I let my eyes go back down to watch Chloe. I watched Shain and Simon go to pick her up and I saw her mouth open in a gasp and her eyes widened in pain, "stop moving her!" They froze and I saw her slip out of there hands I ran as fast as I could but I wasn't fast enough as she slammed down on the floor. I almost withered in my own pain seeing her cry out in hers. I fell at my knees beside her running my hand down her hair caressing her face.

"Derek honey," I couldn't look up at River but the anxiety in her voice said everything, "we should move the body,"

"Chloe isn't a body!" I yelled, "she isn't dead!"

"Of-of course not d-d-dear," she stuttered, "I d-d-didn't mean to to insult you." She ran her finger through my hair leaving her hand on my shoulder. I shook it off growling,

"Derek!" Simon scolded me and pushed on my shoulder,

"Simon I'm ok," her hand rested on my shoulder this time I didn't shake it off, "Derek do you want to carry Chloe up to your room?" I nodded putting your arms under her limp body,

"Derek do you want help?" I looked up at Shain and growled I didn't mean to make him sad. Chloe was mine and she was my responsibility mine and mine only. I carried her up to our room placing her on the bed that twenty minutes ago she was tied to that ten minutes after that we had been making out on it now she was hurt and it was my fault. Cause I didn't warn her cause I wasn't there in time to save her. I laid her down on the bed her head rested on the pillow so it didn't sink in so she wouldn't suffocate I kissed her soft on the lips. I heard a creak in one of the boards behind me. I turned around to see River standing there,

"I sent everyone downstairs Derek can I talk to you in another room," I looked back at Chloe, "I will send Simon up to stay with her and come get you if she wakes," I nodded following River into her and Kits room. She closed the door behind her locking it. I turned around,

"River?" she smiled,

"Derek you can call me mom,"

"Mom," my voice croaked on the last sylable,

"Derek its ok its just you and me for now," she pulled me into a hug and I felt the tears come. I turned away before she could see falling to my knees, "Derek." She sat beside me running her hand through my hair. I let the tears come bringing everything I had been holding in the fear that Chloe was dead to the relief and happiness when I found out she wasn't to the fear that she could be brain damaged. The terror when I couldn't do anything but stand there and watch everyone go to her but me. Not before long I was crying and River sat beside me through it all.

**Chloe's P.O.V**

I slowly woke up moving my hands and arms and trying to open my eyes. Finally I did looking around I saw Simon making out with some one there blond locks fell across his face. I cleared my throaght and they jumped apart,

"Violet?" I gasped and she blushed, "I thought you liked Shain?"

"I do- I did," she blushed a deeper shade of red, "but then Simon and I-"

"Tmi Tmi!" I shouted making us all laugh my head pounded and it hurt when I tried to sit up,

"Stay down I'm gonna go get Derek," Simon got up leaving me groaning in the bed,

"What is it?" I opened my eyes to look at Violet,

"Nothing just sore," she nodded looking at her hands,

"I do like Shain but when a guy turns you away more than once," she cut off, "well me and Simon got together two week ago I think,"

"Wow wait but Shain told me you liked him like yesterday!" she looked away,

"Chloe you've been out for two weeks," I gasped sitting straight up my back hurt and my head pounded I cried out in pain falling back down my eyes started to go dim and my vision was blurry,

"T-t-tell D-d-d-erek s-s-s-sorry for m-me," I stuttered sighing as I let darkness claim me again.

**Derek's P.O.V**

I tore up the stairs she was awake Simon said I just hoped I wouldn't miss her Dad had said she might come in and out. I had only gone to get some food she had to know I had been with her the whole time. I ran into her room to see Violet crying secretivily I was happy someone had been there with her while Simon came and got me. I looked at Chloe to see she was asleep again. I sank to my knees beside the bed,

"She said to tell you s-s-sorry," Violet stuttered between crys. I saw Shain come in through the corner of my eye walking over to her he held her hand for a moment squeezing it and placed more flowers on the table,

"Derek?" I heard her mumble and I was on my feet. She mumbled my name over and over in her sleep and I sighed. This time I wasn't going to move from her side.

**Chloe's P.O.V**

I felt someone squeeze my hand and I heard myself say Dereks name I was tired and I wanted to sleep. The last thing I felt was the bed dip in Dereks weight I could tell it was Derek by his scent. Faintly I heard him say he wasn't leaving me my heart leaped but when he said not even to change I knew I would have to wake for that. Waking up made me feel more tired why not rest until then. I closed my eyes and felt Derek pull me into him I hoped and thought I heard myself sigh with happiness.

**A.N) PLS PLS PLS give me ideas on Chloe&Derek+Shain! Also would you mind telling me if you want River to have someone elses kid?**

**READ WHAT IS ABOVE PLS!**


	9. Chapter 9

Waking Up

A.N) sorry for the wait

I don't own the series Darkest Powers but I own the new characters!

Derek's POV

I was sitting in a chair by the fireplace eating the dinner Simon had just brought up for me. I heard Chloe moan and saw her move. I jumped out of the chair knocking over my food as I usually did when she did this. Running over I saw her flicker her eyes placing my arms on either side of her she woke up. Her hand lightly and sleepily slapped me as she mumbled,

"I was sleeping," I laughed she was so cute when she was groggy,

"You've been sleeping for awhile Chloe," I whispered, "time to wake up!"

"No!" she replied turning over. It was so good to hear her voice but I needed her there at my change so I picked her up putting her stomach on my shoulder she yelped,

"Derek!" she shouted, "put me down now!"

"No," I replied walking outside our shared room and started down the hall. Catching strange looks from the others,

"Wow Derek you're a good boyfriend," Randy teased that guy really got on my nerves,

"Derek you put me down now or I'm going to slap your ass!" Chloe shouted at me,

"You go right ahead," I replied and I felt her hand hit my ass,

"Not like he wouldn't enjoy it anyways," Tori said laughing. I glared at her pushing past to head down the stairs. I ran into Shain who was hopping from one foot to the other,

"Um Derek can I uh join you?" he asked I scowled putting Chloe down and she slapped me,

"Course you can," Chloe told him grabbing both our hands and pulling us to the door,

"Whoa whoa C don't you think it should be Derek's choice?" Shain said and I agreed,

"But I'm the one who has to sit in the woods all alone while he does his wolfy runs!" she retorted I had to agree with her too so I just nodded going in the lead while Chloe skipped around me like a little girl happy to be free. I smiled she seemed better maybe all she needed was fresh air after all. I went for the clearing feeling the change coming faster I started jogging pulling my clothes off while I ran.

Shain's POV

Derek was almost naked on his hands and feet in his boxers. Chloe was sitting beside him rubbing his back while he did. I hoped I had someone to do that for me some day it seemed to make Derek in less pain. His eyes were bright green and they widened full of fear and pain. God that didn't help me feel any better about changing. Not before long Derek was sitting there leaning on Chloe and he was a bloody freaking wolf! He looked at us then nudged Chloe taking off,

"Is it like that every time?" I asked and she nodded silently. I stood there watching Derek wolf run off into the night, "how long every change?"

"Couple hours 6 at tops,"

"Six hours!"

"Yeah here come with me there is a spot I found over here where I thought it would be nice to sit, I found it when I first got here." She led me carrying Derek's clothes to a creek in between two hills. She sat there watching it in silence around five minutes later the black wolf checked on us running off again. I sighed,

"When?"

"Soon!" she retorted. Soon as in 3 hours later! Derek came back to lay beside her to sleep for an hour before waking to change. Four hours as a wolf Chloe sat here alone every time. I could never do that to someone but she didn't seem to mind. Chloe did the same thing rubbing circles on his back until he was human again. He got dressed and then looked at me,

"You ok?" he asked I nodded.

_Ya right you're not terrified of your change at all!_

Stupid thought! I smiled at the happy couple and thought about my colour of fur until we got back to the mansion. I was hoping for a light blond or white.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking Up

**A.N) sorry for the wait**

**I don't own the series Darkest Powers but I own the new characters!**

**Sorry school got in the way**

**Derek's POV**

Chloe and I walked into our room she smiled at me. I walked up to her and kissed her and she kissed me back. She pulled back burrowing her head in my shoulder she sighed and mumbled something,

"What?" I responded and she took her head out of my shoulder,

"Go have a shower," I looked at her. _What do I smell bad or something? Of course I do I just changed into a freaking wolf! Great very bright kiss her while your covered in sweat! _My thoughts spun in my head and I watched as she walked over to the closet she went in and I stood there. Her head popped out as she spoke to me,

"Derek shut your mouth you'll catch flies and get your ass in the shower!" she yelled at me. I shook my thoughts away and I started towards the bathroom door behind her I let my hand slide across her back and felt her shiver. _Maybe I don't smell too bad! God I'm making her crazy!_ She took in a deep breath and I quickly took off to the shower. I washed my body of the change and I heard soft cries from the bedroom I yanked on my boxers and proceeded out. Chloe was in the bed and she was crying I walked over slowly and got in beside her,

"Chloe?" I asked she didn't open her eyes I kissed her lightly on the lips. Still no response I lifted her shirt to expose her stomach gliding my hand down from her temple and down her chest I slid it over her exposed stomach. Her breath hitched but she didn't open her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her stomach and she giggled. I pulled back letting my hand rest there, "this ok?" Her eyes were still closed but she nodded I kissed her cheek and her stomach again and she didn't react so I licked her stomach. She squealed,

"Derek! That tickled!" she half yelled her eyes were open and she was staring at my hunched over figure I flicked my tongue out and she squealed again, "Derek stop please I'm so tired!" I laughed pulling her into me I held her,

"Ok I'll stop for today," she giggled at that and I smiled,

"I love it when you do that," she said her cheeks turning red as her finger traced my smile, "u-u-um D-e-r-rek your o-o-only w-w-wear-ing b-b-boxers," she stuttered out and I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear,

"I know."

**Chloe's POV**

It was early in the morning and I felt Derek's arm bring me closer into his chest he smelt so good! Damn he needed another shower I felt him sigh and heard him mutter something,

"Lady come on in," I heard the door click and opened my eyes the young girl was at the end of our bed,

"Come in Lady we both know the only person in this room who bites is Derek," Derek laughed and whispered in my ear,

"We have yet to test that theory," I felt my cheek go red and listened to Lady's laugh,

"Derek would never hurt me or you," I smiled she was so cute, "anyways Chloe you're a necromancer I was just you know wondering if you could um you know teach me some uh stuff?" I sat up and smiled me a teacher hell yes! I nodded,

"Yeah sure sounds great!" she smiled jumped on the bed and hugged me tight,

"Oh thank you Chloe thank you!" she squealed and ran out of the room. Derek held me close,

"That was nice of you," I nodded,

"I like her," he laughed deep in his chest,

"I do to she's a sweet kid," I turned to look at him,

"Will you help Shain?" he grumbled and nodded.

**Derek's POV**

"Not much else I can tell you dude I learned most of that on my own," I informed Shain on everything I knew about werewolves,

"Cool more then I knew," I nodded patiently waiting for Chloe to be done her lesson with Lady. The clock struck 5 and I took off up the stairs shouting behind me,

"Class dismissed!" Chloe was sitting with Lady and she was looking around amused,

"Derek!" she jumped into my arms and I looked down at Lady to see Chloe's locket around her neck,

"Chloe?" she looked up, "why does-" her finger stopped my question,

"Her glow is strong,"

"But yours is stronger!" I argued,

"I will order another,"

"Right now let's go!" I dragged her out and she nodded at Lady that she was free to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

OMG!

**A/N) This chapter has skipped sometime and a new couple will be revealed**

My necklace dangled around Lady's neck as she ran by the kitchen and I shivered my new one was arriving today Derek had gone out to grab it he was reluctant to leave me here. I was seeing ghosts more than usual and he thought I was going insane when I screamed during the night. I was scared but I had to be the big girl and Lady seemed more relaxed with the necklace. Liz helped a lot shooing the other ghost my sprit protector we joked. Derek didn't mind as long as "his girl" was fine he was always saying. I glanced around to see Rodnyy and Tori whispering in the corner Derek says they have taken a "liking" to each other it made me laugh. Shain's change was approaching fast and Chase was nowhere to be seen. Derek had made that very clear but his sister was constantly skipping around,

"Janie!" Lady screamed from the living room, "come play tag with me and Uncle Si!" I watched as Lady dragged Simon into my vision she was tugging him by his pant leg. Lady had started calling Simon Uncle Si and Tori Auntie T. I heard little footsteps come running down the stairs and Chases deep voice yelling,

"Careful Janie not to fast!"

"Chasey play too!" I laughed and Chase and Simon walked by me Chase nodded at me and I nodded back,

"One moment J," Chase walked towards me and I froze making lunch for Derek and me,

"Chase?"

"Chloe I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I didn't mean to hurt you," he looked upset with himself what he had tried to do was wrong but everyone deserves a second chance,

"I forgive you Chase I will forget it ever hap-" a menacing growl interrupted me I looked over to see Derek standing in the doorway, "h-h-happened." I finished and Derek watched as Chase nodded and left the room,

"Chloe!" his voice was dark,

"Derek don't please I forgave him and so should you!" Derek shook his head, "Derek there was a time that you threw me across a room!" I argued,

"That's different," his growl was deep and his hand tore open the package in his hand,

"No Derek it isn't please can we forget it I want to!" he shook his head again disapproving,

"Chloe I-," his voice caught in his throat Derek stuttering? "when I saw what he did Chloe I wanted to kill him for- for touching my mate!" I looked at the sandwiches I had made,

"Please Derek just this once for me?" he sighed and I smiled I won again!

I took the necklace from his hand and latched it around my neck sighing at the feel and the affect it brought. Derek grabbed the plate of sandwiches and we walked into the living room to see Tori and Rodny making out,

"Oh my god!" I yelled making Tori jump interrupting there kiss,

"Chloe!" she screamed and threw a pillow at my head which Derek swatted away. Rodny laughed and whispered something to Tori who stood clutching his hand they walked away,

"I want every teenager down stairs now!" I yelled glowering at Derek he smiled,

"Trying to find out who's with who are you Chlo?" I glared and made him sit on the couch as everyone but Kit and River filed in. Rodny and Tori came in together so did Simon and Violet,

"Okay who is with whom here this is driving me crazier than ghost do!" everyone laughed and Elroy stepped up,

"Me and Ally recently got together as well as Simon and Violet, Tori and Rodny and-"

"New people arrived while you were out Chloe," Shain reported, "my mate Tayler was among your aunt and her husband Pete and Nathaniel new girlfriend Jessica." A short girl with short black hair came in and sat on Shains lap smiling and a tall blond went to Nate,

"Lauren?" I asked as she came in with a guy,

"Chloe meet my new husband Pete," I smiled and Derek nodded at me. Pete was a sorcerer and Tayler and Jessica were witches,

"Chloe some of us are leaving to another safe house this one is a little croweded," I nodded at Elroy,

"Who is going?"

"We leave today," Elroy responded, "me and Ally, Lucus, Josh, Lauren and Pete." I looked at my Aunt who nodded,

"Were going to be the safe house owners!" she smiled happily, "and we are taking Chase with us but Janie is staying that was her choice." I nodded and Lady smiled. I watched as my friends left turning back around I smiled at everyone who stayed,

"Masquerade Ball!" Tori yelled really loud and everyone smiled, "Lady and Janie can go to the other house and then those who want from there can come here for a visit!" Everyone laughed at Tori who was jumping up and down,

"Elroy and Alley you mean?" Derek asked and Tori nodded. Derek pulled me back into the living room where he kissed me hard,

"Derek?" he stopped kissing me and the sound of Shains voice, "are you going to eat those cause I am starving!" I laughed as Derek looked at the sandwiches I made him. He glared at Shain pouncing on the other werewolf as they paly fought over the food. Tayler joined me laughing along with me as we watched our werewolves fight over food grabbing a sandwich I passed it to her grabbing one for myself we sat and watched,

"Chloe!" Derek's and Shain's voices sounded hurt as he and Shain watched as we ate the last sandwich.

**A/N) Sorry may take awhile to update seeing how I will be gone for 5 days.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ball

**A/N) ALL DRESSES AND OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE**

**Chloe's POV**

Kit and the guys took Lady and Janie to the other house. The boys were getting dressed there where as the girls were dressing here with Rivers help. The ball/dance was at a building in town the whole town was going we had this idea to change our names. I was Tulip **(I will write Tulip/Chloe every time they're called so you know who it is) **Violet was Lilac, Ally was Poppy, Jessica was Iris, Tori was Rose and Tayler was Zahara. Our idea was the boys were to look for us and us for our boys when we found them we would avoid till they caught us. River bought us little mikes so we could talk and hear each other and warn. Tonight will be fun!

**Derek's POV**

The guys were all wearing tuxedos and they bugged me about it. But Chloe loved me for who I was and one night wasn't going to change that so I didn't. I bought a new shirt and pulled on a pair of jeans they were washed. The guys tried to match they're tuxedos to the girls colors they didn't get to see the dresses or masks. But the girls gave each of them a color and they ran off to get there vests. I never asked Chloe and she never asked me I figured she knew I was going to wear black and color coordinated to me. We all had fake names and my dad got everyone of us a cell with everyone's name in it. Surprise surprise they were color coordinated to. Mine was black, Simon's is turquoise, Elroy's is pink, Nate's is gold, Randy's is silver and Shain's is purple. We had fake names too I was Silas, Elroy was Theo, Nate was Elias, Randy was Griffen, Simon was Jonas and Shain was Laurence. We didn't pick the names and we weren't happy with them I said the hat was jinxed but we all put a name in. I put in Griffen because I thought it was cool and I knew I wouldn't get it. Suits Randy though I laughed when he pulled it out the scowl on his face was big. I figured Simon put in Silas because he smiled when I drew it out. I grabbed my leather jacket and put it on the railing when Lady came up to me,

"Derek?" I looked down her heart shaped face smiled up at me, "Liz says that Chloe looks like a princess is that true?" I smiled down at her,

"Chloe is a princess," Lady gasped,

"Really?" I nodded,

"She's my princess but we have to keep it a secret ok Chloe doesn't even know," Lady nodded,

"Our little secret?" I smiled,

"Yep our little big secret," she giggled and I pulled her into a hug. She backed up and giggled again,

"Derek you should run a comb through your messy hair!" I mentally scolded myself thanking her I ran upstairs to do just that.

**Chloe's POV**

I picked a black mask, dress and shoes heels god I was so tall. Tori said we each had a color mine black so was my ear coms unit thingy. Tori was silver, Ally pink, Jessica yellow/gold, Violet turquoise/blue her shoes were like Nikes but in heels and Tayler was purple. We were all at the door waiting for our ride the boys and us were showing up separate. The ball room was huge and everyone was dancing we entered two at a time going down the separate stairs and blended. I walked around aimlessly before spotting a certain blond Asian cornered by a girl in a short red dress. He had a black tux and a turquoise undershirt I relied this to Violet who got very angry and walked gracefully past him and the girl but her eye caught his and he ran after her,

"Lilac out," Violets voice rang loud and clear and some girls groaned they wanted their guys too. I looked around and saw Derek's leather jacket his back to me he was handing it in to the coat check. Poppy/Ally noticed this to and reported it under his jacket was a long black shirt with a eagle on the back I fingered the necklace he had bought me. It looked just like the eagle. **(USE YOUR IMAGINATION) **He wore a pair of dark blue jeans obviously used. Derek looked like he always did but his hair was combed all nice it made me giggle and he turned around noticing me he stopped and I saw him swallow,

"Tulip you out?"

"Never Zahara I'm in," I replied turning around I ran into the crowd of dancing people leaving my stunned boyfriend behind. I made my way through dancing couples and saw Iris and Nate making out, "Iris is out,"

"How do you know?" Rose/Tori asked,

"I can see her making out with Na-Elias," I caught myself we knew the boys fake names but they didn't know ours so they couldn't call after us. I saw Nate pull out a phone when he noticed me and text someone,

"Run Tulip," Iris/Jessica warned I turned around to see Derek look at a phone and make his way towards me. Damn! They were texting!

"Rose here spotted Griffen and I am so giving up a girl is pushing here boobs in his face!" I sighed,

"Ok Tulip here running from Silas go ahead and give her hell for me Rose,"

"Gotcha both oh and Poppy here!"

"We know!" Rose/Tori and I said together and then I heard the pop of a com being disconnected. Rose was gone,

"Lilac disconnecting!" Lilac/Violet reported we gave the ok and another pop sounded,

"Iris staying connected to help Poppy, Tulip and Zahara!"

"Make that Tulip and Zahara because I'm caught!" Poppy/Ally reported,

"How?" I asked,

"I wasn't looking around and he got my waist!" the pop sounded and Poppy was gone,

"Just you and me Zahara!"

"Cool Tulip let's give our werewolves hell!" I laughed funny we the mates were still not found,

"Hey," I looked behind me to see Lilac/Violet and Jonas/Simon walking towards me hand in hand behind them was Theo/Elroy and Poppy/Ally. I smiled, "we guys turned off our phones so it's fair." Jonas/Simon reported I nodded and Elias/Nate, Iris/Jessica showed up,

"Turning off my com," Iris/Jessica reported I nodded and winced at the pop. Rose/Tori showed up with Griffen/Randy there was a red handprint on his left cheek I laughed. I pointed behind me and blended out again they all laughed and hung out together. Zahara and I helped each other out for another hour. Two hours left oh Derek what is taking you so long! I thought when Zahara's voice broke into my thought,

"He trapped me in the library," Zahara/Tayler reported and I snorted stupid Laurence/Shain. The last pop rang in my ears just me and Derek left. I walked around and got more punch this was getting boring no one to talk to I won already come out Derek! I walked to the group and saw them dancing I walked back to the punch bowl and leaned on the wall. I looked around and saw my Derek dancing with a ditsy blond I walked close enough to hear him ask her for her name she giggled and replied,

"You already know it don't you," he smiled my smile for her and I saw her melt she was in my Dereks arms I watched him lean in and kiss her. I tried to hold in my cry but it came out a bit but I know he heard when his head snapped up I walked a step closer then I took off my black mask. I felt the tears in my eyes as I turned around and ran out of there. I heard the gasp of someone watching the scene but I didn't look I fled. I ran out on the street and waved a cab down I heard the shouts of my fake name. I watched his lips form my name when I looked behind me. I saw my friends wave their arms in the air and run after me I heard the shout as I climbed in but once in I noticed it wasn't a cab.

**Derek's POV**

I thought I had Chloe in my arms she was beautiful after all but when I heard the cry/whimper I knew I was wrong. The real Chloe was so much prettier when she took of her mask I saw the tears in her eyes. She turned and ran and Shain gasped then growled at me Tayler glared and then we were all running after her. She waved down a cab and I Shain called her fake name,

"Tulip!" he yelled and I yelled with him running closer to her but a cab didn't pull up instead a black van did I ran faster and so did everyone else. The tears leaving her eyes must have clouded her vision as she looked back at me. The look in her eyes stopped my heart the pain so much pain and sorrow, love and lust, hurt and regret but most of all betrayal. She looked at me with a look that said it all. She turned around and got in the van. It sped off and I continued to run after it knowing already that the love of my life was gone. And why because I cheated on her with a ditsy blond a blond I thought was her. God if I had asked for her dress colors if I had paid more attention to the look of her dress when I first saw her instead of her boobs. I felt my heart tear to pieces it was my fault. All my fault.

**A/N-**

**Daniel: SO WHAT YOU THINK?**

**Lucinda: Uh oh he is shouting again! Oh poor Derek he lost his love of his life :'(**

**Me: I know so sad :'(**

**Cole: BOO HOO :'(**

**Daniel: Such girls you little wusses! He will recue her duh!**

**Cole: Don't ruin it you bastard**


	13. Chapter 13

E.G Again

**A/N) Yes I know wow I update fast but sadly I am gone for a very long! Time after today I am extremely sorry.**

**If you read my other stories I will update Get Her Back and one other before I leave you can vote on the other if you don't read my other stories well then click above and do so now!**

_**Derek's POV**_

_I thought I had Chloe in my arms she was beautiful after all but when I heard the cry/whimper I knew I was wrong. The real Chloe was so much prettier when she took of her mask I saw the tears in her eyes. She turned and ran and Shain gasped then growled at me Tayler glared and then we were all running after her. She waved down a cab and Shain called her fake name,_

"_Tulip!" he yelled and I yelled with him running closer to her but a cab didn't pull up instead a black van did I ran faster and so did everyone else. The tears leaving her eyes must have clouded her vision as she looked back at me. The look in her eyes stopped my heart the pain so much pain and sorrow, love and lust, hurt and regret but most of all betrayal. She looked at me with a look that said it all. She turned around and got in the van. It sped off and I continued to run after it knowing already that the love of my life was gone. And why because I cheated on her with a ditsy blond a blond I thought was her. God if I had asked for her dress colors if I had paid more attention to the look of her dress when I first saw her instead of her boobs. I felt my heart tear to pieces it was my fault. All my fault._

I felt something collide with my knees and felt my hands brush the pavement I cried and the heavens cried with me. My finger brushed the pavement and I flattened my hands letting the rough edges cut into my skin not caring. I had lost her my Chloe nothing mattered now. I felt hands grab me and pull me but I didn't notice thick rain drops mixed with my tears and I cried harder letting blackness claim me.

I heard the calls from the black pit and flickered my eyes open I was laying in bed with a worried Simon hovering over me. I was in my boxers and excitement filled me as I looked beside me hoping to see my strawberry blonde and instead a bed perfectly made up not a wrinkle. I looked at Simon whose face was full of grief,

"I'm sorry Derek we tried but the van was too fast," and then everything flooded back kissing another girl, Chloe's hurt face, the van she got in and feeling the heart ache seeing her leave me. I didn't want to live anymore I turned on my stomach burrowing my head into her pillow smelling her sweet scent. I heard footsteps retreat and as soon as I heard the door close I cried no I sobbed into her scent.

**Chloe's POV**

I heard the voices and felt the restraining straps a face loomed over me,

"This will only hurt for a moment," she said and I felt a sting crying out in pain I collapsed.

I sat up in the hospital bed clutching my head,

"Ugh!"

"Chloe," I looked up to see a woman with dark brown hair it hung just below her chin in the front but was short in the back, "my name is Chrissa Davidoff you knew my brother and you may also call me Doctor Davidoff." I nodded and smiled at Chrissa and she smiled back,

"Yes Dr. Davidoff,"

"Chloe we have a mission for you but first we need to run some test is that alright?"

"Yes Dr," she smiled,

"Magnificent purely magnificent," I frowned and stood up following her out the door and down the hall, "Chloe if you ever want to change your appearance this is the room and this is Fyre your partner," Fyre was tall his brown hair flopped in his face making me giggle the tips were bright red and his eyes danced with flames,

"I am Fyre a fire Halfling," I shook his hand and smiled,

"Chloe a necromancer,"

"Interesting I like the blue tips makes you look scary I will call you Iciy," I looked at my hair and saw my blonde hair had bright blue tips, "brings out your eyes Iciy." I smiled and blushed,

"Th-thanks,"

"No prob,"

"Kids!" We looked at Chrissa and mumbled apologizes and she made Fyre shoot flames from his hand and then it was my turn, "Chloe look at the corpse of that dog there," I did and with one look it stood up walking towards me it stood at my side,

"I didn't do anything I swear!"

"It's ok Chloe I know you didn't your powers have increased a bit now go to your room while we get rid of the body," I walked back to my room. I liked it here!

**Liz's POV**

I floated around the world looking for Chloe ever since Lady told me she went missing a month ago I would look all day and report daily. I popped into a building and searched it. I found her FINALLY and looked her over she was the same except for the blue tips of her hair,

"Chloe!" I yelled and she sat up,

"Hello?"

"Chloe it's me Liz!" I called and she looked up,

"Go away I want nothing to do with you!" she growled. I was shocked someone did something to my Chloe and I was going to find out what! I found the office and searched through some papers,

_Chloe Saunders_

_Necromancer with extreme powers we added too now can raise creature by just looking at their dead bodies._

_She sides with us now because of the drug_

_THE DRUG- it is a shot that when applied the body seizes up she sees us as the good guy default of the drug is that a werewolf kiss binds and unbinds the curse._

_She is going to go on the MISSION with Fyre!_

_Video attached._

_Fyre Redflock_

_Son of Redflock county can shoot flames from anywhere is very deadly_

_Used the drug on him and works fine no side affects._

I opened the video attached to Chloe's file and played it. She was in a bed and someone was saying that she trusted them and other thing and she would repeat it. The scene changed to her ordering a dog to kill someone and then to her and a guy laughing as they watched a cat beat a little girl scratching repetitively and he called her Iciy. I cried it was too gruesome the Chloe I knew wouldn't do that The Drug did this to her the drug made her switch sides!

**Derek's POV**

I made myself do tedious things to distract my hurt heart but every night I felt lonely without her small body beside mine. I cried myself to sleep and whimpered as the scene from that night played over and over in my head. I walked upstairs to Ladys room and checked on her,

"Hey,"

"Hey," she said back, "um Derek?" I looked at the small girl,

"Anything?" I asked searching her face,

"Liz skipped lunch which is un-" she stopped talking and stared at the wall silently I pleaded it wasn't Chloe's ghost,

"Who is it?" I asked,

"She found her she found her!" Lady danced around her room and I stood waiting for an explanation.

**Lady's POV**

Liz ran through my wall and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"I FOUND CHLOE!" then she whispered, "but but I wish I hadn't." I didn't care dancing around my room,

"She found her she found her," I stopped and looked at Derek, "Liz found Chloe!" He smiled,

"Where!" I shrugged and looked at Liz who frowned,

"Don't go looking there is no point we have to leave here now!"

"We all have to leave no the Eggs are coming!" I told Derek who jumped a foot in the air from the wall being drawn on

_**FORGET CHLOE AND RUN**_

_**NOW!**_

I frowned at Liz who smiled at me and left my room. Derek left the room muttering for me to pack.

**Derek's POV**

I ran to my room calling out to everyone to pack we were leaving right then. In an hour everyone from both houses were standing at the back door packs on I grabbed Lady's and Shain grabbed Janie's. We were walking cars were too easy to track. We walked for hours the young kids started to get tired and I swung one over my shoulder Shain did the same and we continued,

"Derek can we stop please!" Tori complained again,

"No!" I walked faster Lady holding onto my pant leg let go and yawned, "fine we can rest for awhile!" Tori and Tayler cheered before running to their boyfriends and falling on them. Shain laughed and put a groggy Janie down who stumbled to her brother. I sat and the bottom of a tree and closed my eyes letting myself dream. I woke to the sunrise shaking everyone awake we continued until I saw a figure leaning on a tree I stopped. His brown hair hung down past his eyes tipped in red,

"Took you long enough Iciy I was starting to get bored," he was watching his hand and I saw fire dance along his finger tips. When he looked up and shock crossed his face, "you're not Iciy!" He growled at us everyone stood protectively around the young ones,

"Relax Fyre I got us a toy," I looked behind me to see a girl with blond hair down to her mid drift the tips died bright blue her eyes were closed but she opened them to reveal bright blue eyes. The male Fyre laughed and walked over to her,

"Who are you!" I growled,

"I am Fyre and this is Chloe," she smiled at us,

"I go by Iciy now!"

"Chloe!" Tori and Tayler screamed hugging her. I heard Lady whispering something and Chloe glared in her direction concentrating on something and Lady spun around gasping,

"Fyre and I have been trying to find the mansion for days!" she told us,

"It's true we are so damn lost!" Fyre swore,

"We had to leave the Edison Group found us," Chloe frowned,

"Hm that's too bad," something was different about her and even I could see it,

"Chloe?" she looked up,

"Yeah Der?"

"Nothing," she nodded looking at Fyre who slipped an arm around her whispering in her ear but I couldn't hear them because Lady tugged on my sleeve,

"Chloe is bad she is evil!" I patted Lady's head and smiled,

"Shh its ok I was surprised she is here too," Lady shook her head furiously,

"Derek she isn't herself!" Lady argued and I nodded,

"I cheated on her with someone I thought was her who would be used to that of course she would be different," Lady gasped none of the kids knew that I had kissed another girl, "it is a complicated story Lady." Lady nodded and walked away getting as far as she could away from Chloe,

"We need to keep moving," Fyre announced. I nodded and we followed him the way we were heading Chloe was beside him laughing and I couldn't help but wonder what was so funny.

**Shian's POV**

I followed Chloe and the new guy Fyre and I felt puzzled that girl wasn't Chloe I knew that much. I kept Tayler away from her friend with a warning glance she obeyed without a word. It wasn't a harsh look she knew I wouldn't hurt her or try and stop her but she never disobeyed me. She knew I had a purpose for it she grasped my hand in hers and I calmed down a bit. I felt me Change coming on it was close and Tayler saw it too she looked frightened for me when she felt my forehead,

"Holy shit Shain!" she yelled, "you're so hot!"

"I know right," I winked at her and she glared back I smiled and laughed,

"What's slowing us down!" Chloe muttered and turned around, "come on lets go town is so close now!" I smiled a town with food in it my stomach growled on the thought of food. I blushed lightly and Tayler laughed.

**Derek's POV**

I watched Chloe and Fyre closely and noticed as Lady whispered to thin air. We walked closer to town and I heard cars Chloe stopped and Fyre turned around smirking,

"You know Iciy I think we have ourselves some stupid supernatural's!" Chloe turned around and smirked,

"Come on out Doctor," she called and figures stepped out of the forest surrounding us,

"You led us into a trap!" I yelled and she laughed but it wasn't my Chloe's laugh it was an evil laugh and it made my skin crawl,

"Derek Derek Derek did you really think that I could actually love you!" she sneered at me and I flinched,

"Chloe?" I whimpered and she smiled again,

"Doctor Davidoff has been helping me with my gift and she made me realize the good side!" I looked at the Doctor who smiled,

"Tell the scientists the drug works," I heard her whisper and then we were being herded into vehicles, "no I don't want my daughter hurt in any of this understood!" She snapped.

A/N-

Me: Sorry if I seam rushed I kinda was anyways Dr. Davidoff has a daughter and she is in their group UH OH!

Lucinda: TEE HEE!

Cole: UGH!

Daniel: TRUE LOVES KISS!


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe or Icy?

**A/N) I am sorry it took me forever I had a writers block**

_**Derek's POV**_

___I watched Chloe and Fyre closely and noticed as Lady whispered to thin air. We walked closer to town and I heard cars Chloe stopped and Fyre turned around smirking,"You know Iciy I think we have ourselves some stupid supernatural's!" Chloe turned around and smirked,"Come on out Doctor," she called and figures stepped out of the forest surrounding us,"You led us into a trap!" I yelled and she laughed but it wasn't my Chloe's laugh it was an evil laugh and it made my skin crawl,"Derek Derek Derek did you really think that I could actually love you!" she sneered at me and I flinched,"Chloe?" I whimpered and she smiled again,"Doctor Davidoff has been helping me with my gift and she made me realize the good side!" I looked at the Doctor who smiled,"Tell the scientists the drug works," I heard her whisper and then we were being herded into vehicles, "no I don't want my daughter hurt in any of this understood!" She snapped._

I've been in the institute for three days hearing the screams of the others as they are tortured for interrogation I waited my turn in my "room". Jumping to my feet as the door swung open and Chloe walked in I growled,"Awe Derek don't be like that it's just me poor innocent Chloe," I growled louder, "fine!" She huffed and suddenly I felt cold really cold and my teeth started to chatter,

"Iciy!" I looked up to see Fyre had joined Chloe and he glared at her and then suddenly the cold went away,

"What Fyre I want to torture him alone!" I looked at Chloe and he shook his head,

"I'm so sorry Iciy," he said dragging her out of the room and down the hall leaving my door open I poked my head out to find no guard had he done it on purpose probably not was I going to take it for granted hell yes. I snuck out and crossed the hall unlocking the door where Simon and Tori were whispering to each other,

"Derek!" he shouted and I glared they both stood and followed me out the next door I knocked out the guard unlocking both doors in one was Shain and Elroy and the other had Nate and Randy all the guys were present no girls that meant one of them was being tortured I just hoped for the poor soul it wasn't Tayler. Shain knocked out the next guard and Violet and Ally came out of one room and Simon came out of the next room being followed by Tayler who Shain was kissing all over. My stomach churned and I yearned to do that with my lover. Kit and Lauren were in the next room Janie and Lady with them while Josh and Chase were in the next room. I looked at Nate whose hands were clenched in fists and Shain led us to a room,"The torture room," he whispered most people shivered and Lady walked up to me,

"Derek it's not Chloe," everyone looked at her, "her name is Iciy she is a drug that Ms. Davidoff uses it's like a parasite taking over her brain the Chloe we know is almost gone,"

"She's right," I looked up to see Fyre leaning on the wall, "Iciy was my sister Davidoff extracted her soul and split it up now she controls a lot of people that way and Chloe is slowly dying,"

"Where is she?" Lady asked and Fyre pointed at the door I opened it to see Jessica tied to a wall ice was covering her body and she was shivering we all stepped in closing the door behind us and Chloe/Iciy looked at us Fyre stepped towards her and grabbed her arm,

"I'm sorry Iciy," was all he said jabbing a needle into her arm and then throwing her towards me Nate ran at the now un frozen Jessica and let her lean on him I picked up Chloe cradling her,

"What did you do?" I asked,

"Killed her,"

"What!" Lauren yelled and I clenched my fists,

"I killed the parasite and now Chloe can come back," he looked at his feet, "can I go with you guys I hate it here," I looked away and started towards the door,

"As long as you can get us out," I heard myself saying and I heard him sigh,

"I can do that," we followed him out of the building and around the corner.

**A/N:**

**Me: It is short**

**Lucinda: She got a bad review so it was a little rushed but as you can see what happened in that last chapter wasn't Chloe and now Chloe has to deal with being a geek to Derek!**

**Cole: Why?**

**Daniel: She said those bad hateful words remember and what about Davidoffs kid?**

**Me: Patience my boy patience all come to those who wait**

**Cole: Is Derek upset?**

**Lucinda: YEP!**


	15. Chapter 15

Shain Bonding Time

**A/N) I have a new story and I am really into it I didn't plan it at all I just typed**

**Oh and a very over due thanks to DylanandMax4eva (sorry if I spelt that wrong)**

**oh and I didn't forget River or Lucas she had taken him out for his birthday and they hid and they will meet them in this chapter**

_**Derek's POV**_

_"Killed her,"_

_"What!" Lauren yelled and I clenched my fists,_

_"I killed the parasite and now Chloe can come back," he looked at his feet, "can I go with you guys I hate it here," I looked away and started towards the door,_

_"As long as you can get us out," I heard myself saying and I heard him sigh,_

_"I can do that," we followed him out of the building and around the corner._

We ran no doubt about that we all took off getting as far away from that place as possible Jessica was passed out and being carried by Nate who refused to let anyone even touch her Dad kept sharing looks with Mom a hidden conversation. Simon and Tori took every moment they could to eat their boyfriend/girlfriends face off and I held my Chloe in my arms. Fyre had led us out of the building and was guiding us through the forest while fire lit the way it was insane,

"I am taking you to a house I know well the woman staying in the house is someone I love dearly so be nice," a smile enveloped his face and he turned back to look at me and Chloe sighing he came over and ran a hand threw her hair holding the tips in his hand, "look there blonde now that means Iciy is gone." He sighed and turned and kept going I lifted Chloe up a bit and Shain came up beside me he looked close to his change sweat drenching his bangs,

"Let me carry her," I was about to object when he held up a hand, "hand her over!" I sighed and paced my love to him and let my arms rest,

"Derek?" I looked down to see Lady tugging on my sleeve, "we need to rest," I smiled,

"Fyre we need to rest, "Lady hasn't been wrong yet and I say we listen to her," Fyre looked at Lady then nodded,

"We have awhile till the house anyways lets split and rest you Shain take Chloe and head that way," I glared at the half demon and he smiled at me, "I need you Derek to get a good sleep!" I rolled my eyes and Lady pulled me in a separate direction,

"You sleep here," she told me pointing to a branch in a near by tree I nodded climbing up I closed my eyes planning to only close them for a moment.

**Chloe's POV (SHE IS BACK!)**

I rolled my shoulders back as I sat up Shain was on my left asleep stiff as a board and I smiled shaking him awake,

"Shain?" he opened is eyes and sat up noticing me,

"Chloe?" he asked and I nodded,

"Shain did I do those things?" I asked remembering seeing myself hurt people murder people,

"I'm afraid so,"

"I turned you guys in?" another nod, "I told Derek I did-didn't oh god!" Shain looked at the ground still nodding,

"He will forgive you though,"

"Ho-how can he will Jess will Tayler!" I shuddered, "god I tortured Jessica!" I let my head fall into my lap then and cried Shain moved closer to me resting a hand on my back and moving it in circles to sooth me only it didn't work at all!

"They'll all forgive you," he whispered and I looked around our mini campsite Ally and Elroy were snuggled between two trees, Rodny and Tori in a tree, Lady and Janie were in a little dip, Lauren, Kit and Pete (I know I didn't mention him but he was there too) were beside each other on the ground near Tayler, Jessica and Nathaniel. I looked behind me to see Violet and Simon hidden behind a bush cuddling Simon's mouth hung open made me start to giggle and I heard someone move looking up around 110 metres away in a tree branch much like a hammock was Derek asleep the moon making his eyelashes cast shadows across his face. I sighed and Shain laughed, "he really missed you." I glanced away from him clearing my throat standing up dusting off my jeans,

"Where's Fyre?" I asked and Shain shrugged," go join your mate." I told him watching his eyes flicker from me to Tayler's sleeping figure as soon as I told him he blushed giving me a smile walking over and curling up with her. The look of content made me look at my love Derek was still asleep but his arm was resting on his chest hand over his heart and tears pricked my eyes I looked away quickly and walked the opposite direction running into a burning tree I rolled my eyes Fyre sat at the bottom shooting fire repetitively at the tree watching the fire spiral up it lighting only the leaves on fire,

"Hey Chloe," he whispered into the fire and the fire wrought it out my name blazing in the air made me giggle and he hadn't even looked up,

"Hey," I responded sitting beside him, "sorry can't make fire spell my words!" I bumped his shoulder and he smiled at me,

"Missed you," I smiled back,

"Missed you too big guy," I whispered, "did they really use Iciy on me?" He didn't respond for awhile watching the tree burn before he finally nodded a tear falling from his eye,

"I'm sorry," he whispered and shooting more fire at the tree making the roots tear up it made a thump as it collided with another tree setting that one a blaze, "shit!" I jumped and he looked at me his eyes apologizing and I shook my head,

"That is probably a giant signal!" a deep gruff voice yelled from behind me and I turned around to see Derek staring at us, "I thought I could trust you!" He yelled,

"You can!" Fyre yelled back and I backed away from the two boys,

"And you!" Derek accused pointing a finger at me, "I thought you had changed back." His voice broke on the last note and I let a tear fall from my eye,

"He can protect his fire from sight Derek if he doesn't want the Edison Group to see the fire then they can't," I whispered at Derek looked at fire who nodded and suddenly Derek gasped,

"But how do I know that they can't see it?" he asked and I shivered,

"Trust me?" I asked and he looked me up and down before falling to his knees,

"I I thought I lost you," his voice was barely above a whisper but I walked closer to him falling to my knees a foot away from him. I heard retreating footsteps as I brought my hand up to caress Derek's face his bigger hand enclosing over mine keeping it against his cheek as he leaned into my touch, "I missed you." He whispered closing his eyes as if this one touch was his entire life,

"I'm sorry," I whispered back and his eyes opened emerald green eyes the ones that made my life meaningful, "I'm so sorry." I repeated and he sighed,

"I love you,"

"I love you too," I whispered back to him and he looked away,

"I should be the one whose sorry," he told me catching my eye,

"Your not the one whose killed," I told him and he flinched back,

"Liam,"

"Killed with joyous laughter?" I questioned and he looked taken aback,

"That wasn't you!" he scolded standing up looking down at me even more then usual, "if you claim I am not a monster then certainly you are not either!" I shook my head looking away from him,

"I may not be a monster now but I was and _that_ is what really matters!" I grabbed his leg but he took a step back,

"Until you realize that you are the same Chloe you were before I can't" his voice caught and he cleared his throat before continuing, "I can't be with you." He looked close to taking back his words or even letting out some tears but before I could plead he turned and started away from me,

"But I am different," I whispered letting the wind take it to his keen werewolf ears as I let myself sink more into the moss tears streaming down my face blurting out my vision and the retreating back of the werewolf of my life. My love. My only. Derek.

**A/N:**

**Me: Well there it is fokes**

**Lucinda: Aye aye!**

**Cole: Joly good life for me!**

**Daniel: That's all until later this week Savvy?**


	16. Chapter 16

Shain Bonding Time

**A/N) So this is where we left off**

**HEY GUYS I HAVE 20 CHARACTERS  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chloe's POV <strong>  
><em>

_"Your not the one whose killed," I told him and he flinched back,_

_"Liam,"_

_"Killed with joyous laughter?" I questioned and he looked taken aback,_

_"That wasn't you!" he scolded standing up looking down at me even more then usual, "if you claim I am not a monster then certainly you are not either!" I shook my head looking away from him,_

_"I may not be a monster now but I was and that is what really matters!" I grabbed his leg but he took a step back,_

_"Until you realize that you are the same Chloe you were before I can't" his voice caught and he cleared his throat before continuing, "I can't be with you." He looked close to taking back his words or even letting out some tears but before I could plead he turned and started away from me,_

_"But I am different," I whispered letting the wind take it to his keen werewolf ears as I let myself sink more into the moss tears streaming down my face blurting out my vision and the retreating back of the werewolf of my life. My love. My only. Derek._

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I walked away from Chloe every nerve in my body telling me that my mate needed me that she needed me now. But I couldn't go back I wouldn't let her think of herself as I monster that she convinced me I wasn't she's Chloe my Chloe and she always will be. I heard her stay there crying walking back to the clearing to see Laurens husband Pete with River and Lucus,

"Where were you guys?" I asked and my mom ran over to me hugging me,

"Derek oh Derek I was so scared we took Lucus out for his birthday and we came back to an empty house Lady sent Liz to me last night and she led us here,"

"How?" I questioned and a rock floated in front of my face two eyes a nose and a mouth were painted on it and I rolled my eyes,

"Thank you Royce now go away," Chloe whispered and the rock fell, "Liz isn't here." She reported and Lady turned her back on Chloe and Chloe walked up to the little girl leaning down I tried to listen but Chase walked up to me,

"So you and Chloe are done?" he asked and I growled at him,

"Is that any of your business?" I snapped and he smiled,

"Of course it is," he winked at me, "after all I am interested."

"Chase do you think that you and Janie would like to join Lady and I at the park?" she asked and Chase flashed me a cocky grin before turning around,

"Of course," he told her walking towards her,

"We don't have time for a park," I retorted and Janie and Lady stopped skipping Lady running over to me,

"Yes we do Derek were going to get a car and then leave!" she smiled and I looked at Chloe.

"Yes Randy you and Liz will bring the cars there," she said talking to thin air, "no no we all need two for now River brought the van and Lauren and Pete have another car but they are going home." I wondered how she convinced her Aunt to leave. It wasn't long before the cars showed up with no drivers and Chloe gave her thanks to Royce and Liz.

"Whose going with who?" Chase asked and River looked up,

"I have ten back seats so I'll take Janie, Lady, Tori, Randy, Simon, Violet, Nathaniel, Jessica, Lucas and Josh." Chloe nodded and beamed at Tayler,

"I'll take Tayler, Shain, Chase and,"

"Me," I volunteered not trusting Chase around her,

"Okay," she accepted smiling,

"That leaves me and Ally in the sports car," Elroy stated excitedly, "yes!" We all made our way to the cars and Tayler joined Chloe in the front,

"Fyre can I have my iPod and connector?" Chloe called out and suddenly a blue sports car pulled up and Fyre handed Chloe a connector and an iPod smiling,

"Follow me!" he yelled and I noticed I was the only one not in the cars other than Chloe getting in the back beside Shain who was leaning forward talking to his girlfriend,

"Yay!" she shouted when Chloe got in the car, "iPod!" I rolled my eyes and Shain shook his head,

"Oh no!"

It was around two hours before we rolled up at Subway to eat something for lunch,

"Hope everyone is hungry!" Tayler sang and Shain smiled,

"I just want to get out of this car!" I grumbled and Chloe giggled,

"Don't like being cooped up Der?" she teased me and I flinched away causing her to frown,

"I thought we were friends," she mumbled, "sorry." I watched her scramble out of the car heading towards the sandwich shop,

"Let's go," I said stepping out and stretching to the sky hearing my back crack I sighed looking through the glass windows to see Chloe sitting with Tori and Randy she glanced out the window to see me watching frowning she turned away before she got up and took off to the bathroom. I suddenly felt a pang in my chest and I missed my girl more then ever her upset voice from earlier made me fall into despair and I wanted to run after her I wanted to make her feel better to stop the tears that I knew were there the ones that I caused. I wanted to end both our heart aches I remembered what it was like thinking she was dead how sad and scared I was. I missed her still I remember how many times I dreamed of our reunion and it was never this way it was never me breaking up with her. Sighing I walked in and sat across from Shain and Tayler who were sitting beside Randy and Tori who was shooting daggers at me,

"Escuse me!" she snapped standing up she grabbed Tayler's arm pulling her away I heard her whisper, "he broke up with Chloe." I listened and heard Tayler gasp turning to look at me then at Shain who had also been listening. Tori frowned pulling Tayler towards the bathroom,

"But it's supposed to be impossible for a werewolf to do that to his mate!" Tayler whispered back as the walked into the bathroom,

"Then I guess I'm not his mate," a small broken whisper came from the bathroom. Chloe. My Chloe and she sounded so hurt so broken and it was my fault. She is my mate my heart screamed her name and I wanted her more than ever but she had to see that she isn't a monster first no matter how long it took her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

"Then I guess I'm not his mate," I whispered pathetically before I started to cry again Tayler sat beside me and held me while Tori ran her hand through my hair trying to sooth me,

"Oh Chloe we all see how much Derek loves you," Tayler whispered,

"But he doesn't he broke up with me," I whispered, "he doesn't want me anymore and I still love him." I told them before racking sobs took over my body,

"Sh sh Chloe sh," Tayler told me rocking back and forth and I finally quieted,

"Well only one thing to do now!" growled Tori,

"Whats that?"

"Move on just like he did," she replied and I frowned,

"No one wants a monster," I whispered and Tayler froze,

"Oh Chloe that was Iciy we all know that is that why Derek left you?" she asked and I nodded, "retard he doesn't know anything you need us more now then ever us girls will help you through this and then you can get a boyfriend!"

"Chase?" I suggested and the girls frowned,

"Chloe remember what Chase tried to do to you," Tori asked and I nodded,

"It's perfect monster with monster," I answered and the girls sighed,

"Whomever you want Chloe," Tayler whispered in my ear. I stood with their help and we started back out the bathroom (after Tori fixed my makeup of course) I walked out and the girls grabbed our food of the table glaring at Derek handing me my food when they re-joined me Derek watched me with sad eyes and I looked down at my feet. How could something so good ever love me? How could I let myself believe that,

"Ignore him Chloe," Tori whispered the same time Tayler whispered,

"He did Chloe," spinning me around to face her she watched me intensely, "he did trust me I saw." I looked at the wall knowing exactly what she meant she read me like a book. I turned around and walked bravely to sit beside Chase and the girls joined me,

"Hey Chase," I smiled flirtatiously at him, "hows it going?" I asked and he smiled,

"Better now," he answered and I nudged him with my elbow,

"Watch it Chasey!" I teased him and he laughed and then I felt the first smile since what felt like forever light up my face. Maybe Chase was right for me two monsters equaling each other out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CAR LIST!**

**RIVER AND KIT (VAN)**

**LADY, JANIE, LUCAS**

**VIOLET, TORI, JESSICA**

**SIMON, RANDY, NATHANIEL, JOSH**

**.**

**CHLOE AND TAYLER (FEISTA)**

**DEREK, SHAIN, CHASE**

**.**

**ELROY AND ALLY (SPORTS CAR)**

**.**

**FYRE (HIS SPORTS CAR)**


	17. Chapter 17

Changing For the First Time

**A/N) So this is where we left off**

**HEY GUYS I HAVE 20 CHARACTERS  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chloe's POV <strong>  
><em>

_"Oh Chloe that was Iciy we all know that. Is that why Derek left you?" she asked and I nodded, "retard he doesn't know anything you need us more now then ever us girls will help you through this and then you can get a boyfriend!"_

_"Chase?" I suggested and the girls frowned,_

_"Chloe remember what Chase tried to do to you," Tori asked and I nodded,_

_"It's perfect monster with monster," I answered and the girls sighed,_

_"Whomever you want Chloe," Tayler whispered in my ear. I stood with their help and we started back out the bathroom (after Tori fixed my makeup of course) I walked out and the girls grabbed our food of the table glaring at Derek handing me my food when they re-joined me Derek watched me with sad eyes and I looked down at my feet. How could something so good ever love me? How could I let myself believe that,_

_"Ignore him Chloe," Tori whispered the same time Tayler whispered,_

_"He did Chloe," spinning me around to face her she watched me intensely, "he did trust me I saw." I looked at the wall knowing exactly what she meant she read me like a book. I turned around and walked bravely to sit beside Chase and the girls joined me,_

_"Hey Chase," I smiled flirtatiously at him, "hows it going?" I asked and he smiled,_

_"Better now," he answered and I nudged him with my elbow,_

_"Watch it Chasey!" I teased him and he laughed and then I felt the first smile since what felt like forever light up my face. Maybe Chase was right for me two monsters equaling each other out._

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's<strong> **POV**

I watched Chloe tease Chase calling him 'Chasey' how could she even sit with him after what he did. What he tried to do. Doesn't she remember who saved her from that who would always be there for her,

"But your not Derek," Shain whispered to me and I stopped watching Chloe and Chase to look at him,

"What?"

"You mumbled that you'd always be there for her but your not,"

"I am,"

"Where are you right now?" Shain asked and I looked over at where the girls sat with Chase, "where would she be if you were?" I looked at the empty spot beside me and swollowed looking back up at Shain he frowned,

"What?"

"Why isn't she?" he asked clearly confused,

"I can't have her thinking she's a monster," I answered easily,

"And you think ignoring her will help her think that you really think that Tayler and Tori will argue with her?" I blanked then looking down at my food, "exactly."

"I have her back,"

"No you don't!" Shain was standing now and everyone looked over at us. I stood up to and we were glaring at each other and that's when I noticed muscles rippling on his arm,

"Shain?" I asked the hint in my voice and he looked down at his arm before pushing Randy out of his seat to get out I followed after him Tayler behind me. I grabbed his shoulders and led him into the forest we got to the very edge of a clearing where Shain fell to his knees,

"Shain!" Tayler screamed running to him kneeling in front of him she started to move his hair back from his face he was sweating hard core, "does it hurt?" she asked and I nodded,

"Chloe," I noticed how my voice sounded sad and broken at her name and I swollowed Tayler noticed too, "Chloe- uh she rupped my back it helped a little to know she was there." Tayler flashed me a smile before turning to Shain and helped him take his shirt off before massaging his shoulders he cried out from the pain and fear flashed in his eyes. Tayler was watching with a concerned and pained expression. The scene changed in my head and I saw me and Chloe I was puking my guts up and she didn't move an inch the flash of fear for me and the concerned ditermaned look how whatever she did it helped me little by little how everytime I screamed in pain she had wished we could switch places. The fear of my next change rippling through me the scene changed back and I looked at Tayler,

"Go get her." She told me and I turned running back to the resteraunt. When I reached the edge of the forest I saw everyone walking out of the sandwhich shop Chloe was leaning on the car flirting with Chase and I stompped my way towards her and they both froze. Chloe's eyes filled with confusion, wonder and pain even just looking at me did that to her made my blood boil at my stupidity. I pushed Chase away from her lifting her onto the hood of the car before leaning down over her and kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

Derek was...kissing me? HE WAS KISSING ME! I couldn't believe it! I thought I'd lost him forever but here he was kissing me. But then he pulled away and my heart and breath halted,

"Derek? I started,

"You are not a monster Chloe," he told me his voice firm, "if you are a monster than so am I!"

"And I!" Tori added,

"And I," Simon added as well and soon everyone was shouting it and smiling at me. I blinked up at Derek,

"But I-" Derek cut off my protest with his lips before whispering in my ear so only I could hear,

"It takes awhile to get over hurting someone but I will not let you go through it alone," I wrapped my arms around him clinging for dear life, "I will always be here for you." I held him tighter and heard him sigh,

"God I missed you!" I whispered into his chest and he laughed,

"I missed you too." I smiled up at him before mouthing my three favorite words 'I love you' Derek smiled down at me kissing my forehead,

"I love you more Chloe." I smiled at everyone peeking under Derek's arm,

"Where's Shain and Tayler?" I asked him looking him in his emerald eyes,

"Shain is changing for the first time," Derek answered and I closed my eyes clearly remembering finding Derek on his first part change and his first full change. I giggled when I remembered how he couldn't walk because he was thinking about it to much. Derek caught on as he smirked down at me before kissing me again. Mmm I could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked please check out my new stories and Co-written stories with Kara Macintosh and moviesox**

**OH AND I WANT TO GET TO 50 REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Rae! and Fyre?

**A/N- LAST CHAPTER THEN MAYBE A LEMON LATER!**

**BUT I AM IN COSTA RICA SO IT MAY TAKE AWHILE!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously in Derek's POV<em>**

_I grabbed his shoulders and led him into the forest we got to the very edge of a clearing where Shain fell to his knees,_

_"Shain!" Tayler screamed running to him kneeling in front of him she started to move his hair back from his face he was sweating hard core, "does it hurt?" she asked and I nodded,_

_"Chloe," I noticed how my voice sounded sad and broken at her name and I swallowed Tayler noticed too, "Chloe- uh she rubbed my back it helped a little to know she was there." Tayler flashed me a smile before turning to Shain and helped him take his shirt off before massaging his shoulders he cried out from the pain and fear flashed in his eyes. Tayler was watching with a concerned and pained expression. The scene changed in my head and I saw me and Chloe I was puking my guts up and she didn't move an inch the flash of fear for me and the concerned determined look how whatever she did it helped me little by little how every time I screamed in pain she had wished we could switch places. The fear of my next change rippling through me the scene changed back and I looked at Tayler,_

_"Go get her." She told me and I turned running back to the restaurant. When I reached the edge of the forest I saw everyone walking out of the sandwich shop Chloe was leaning on the car flirting with Chase and I stomped my way towards her and they both froze. Chloe's eyes filled with confusion, wonder and pain even just looking at me did that to her made my blood boil at my stupidity. I pushed Chase away from her lifting her onto the hood of the car before leaning down over her and kissing her._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously in Chloe's POV<em> **

_Derek was...kissing me? HE WAS KISSING ME! I couldn't believe it! I thought I'd lost him forever but here he was kissing me. But then he pulled away and my heart and breath halted,_

_"Derek? I started,_

_"You are not a monster Chloe," he told me his voice firm, "if you are a monster than so am I!"_

_"And I!" Tori added,_

_"And I," Simon added as well and soon everyone was shouting it and smiling at me. I blinked up at Derek,_

_"But I-" Derek cut off my protest with his lips before whispering in my ear so only I could hear,_

_"It takes awhile to get over hurting someone but I will not let you go through it alone," I wrapped my arms around him clinging for dear life, "I will always be here for you." I held him tighter and heard him sigh,_

_"God I missed you!" I whispered into his chest and he laughed,_

_"I missed you too." I smiled up at him before mouthing my three favourite words 'I love you' Derek smiled down at me kissing my forehead,_

_"I love you more Chloe." I smiled at everyone peeking under Derek's arm,_

_"Where's Shain and Tayler?" I asked him looking him in his emerald eyes,_

_"Shain is changing for the first time," Derek answered and I closed my eyes clearly remembering finding Derek on his first part change and his first full change. I giggled when I remembered how he couldn't walk because he was thinking about it to much. Derek caught on as he smirked down at me before kissing me again. Mmm I could get used to this._

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

Shain and Tayler came out of the forest some time later he looked dishevelled and tired as he walked out smiling slightly as he saw Derek with his arms around my front leaning on the car holding me against his chest. I smiled at him and he looked at Tayler something flashed in his eyes and I swore to ask him about it later looking up at Derek the look in his eyes told me he would too he looked down at me and the look in his eyes made me shiver. I had gotten used to Derek's emotionless eyes but sometimes I just wished he would open up to me sighing I swore that was another thing I would do tonight. Tayler helped Shain into the car and Fyre jumped into his shouting orders to follow him forcing Chase into his car so Shain could have more room. I jumped in the passenger seat and Tayler rested Shain's head on her lap well Derek turned the car engine on pulling out and following Fyre's car,

"Chloe?" I looked back at Tayler to see tears falling down her face, "is he going to be okay?" She asked and I looked at Shain grabbing his hand it was clammy as is clamped around mine,

"He'll be-" Derek started and I shook my head causing him to look off the road at me,

"Drive Derek I'll deal with this," I whispered light enough for him to hear and I felt one of his hands leave the steering wheel to rest on my back as I pulled myself between the front seats leaning my body over the centre conceal, "Shain will be fine Derek was like this after his change he just needs some rest but we don't have enough time."

"He didn't change fully," she commented and I smiled,

"Neither did Derek," Derek shifted uncomfortably at being in the conversation when he was right there,

"It hurts to see someone you love hurting," I reached out my other hand to touch her arm,

"I know," I felt Derek's arm circle my waist then hand resting on my hip, "all I wanted to do was trade places with Derek I still do every time I see him change." I winced and Derek's arm squeezed me tighter,

"I don't like seeing him like that," I closed my eyes remembering what Derek's eyes looked like so full of fear,

"It gets easier," Derek commented and I shuddered 'not that much easier', "I hate changing without Chloe." His voice was thick and I sighed,

"There the scariest moments in my life Tayler," I told her, "every time it imprints in your brain you don't remember anything but his cries of fear and how every yowl strikes straight to your heart cracking in at the sound of there pain the pain you can't take away." I was crying now and Derek knew trying to pull me back but I resisted,

"Can't we find a way to make it easier," Tayler commented I shook my head, "can't we try?" She asked I sighed and Shain stirred a little causing Tayler to look down at him concerned,

"I wish we could I wish we could trade places with them at times like that," Derek's arm froze, "but we can't."

"Seeing him like this," she stopped talking wiping some sweat off Shain's face,

"I remember seeing Derek like that we weren't together yet but thinking back I remembered how afraid I was," I looked over my shoulder at Derek who was trying to concentrate on the road but met my eyes through the mirror, "after his changes now he still needs rest and even that makes me afraid not for me for him to see him that vulnerable." Derek sighed and I tried to pull myself through the chairs,

"Thank you," Tayler told me her tears seized understanding that she had to be the stronger one,

"Chloe can you sit properly," Derek asked me and I tried to pull back,

"Why distracted by her ass?" Tayler asked smirking,

"Um no course not," he swallowed and I smiled,

"He looks at your ass like every three second," Tayler whispered to me even though Derek could always hear and I looked at him in the mirror to see his slight blush. Trying to pull back again I realized something,

"Um Derek I hope you can concentrate cause I'm kinda,"

"Kinda what?" Derek asked voice catching, "kinda what Chloe!"

"Stuck," I answered and Tayler started laughing and I glared at her, "it's not funny Tayler!" I growled out,

"Let me get this straight your stuck?" Derek asked and I ducked my head as he started to laugh,

"Derek!" I protested,

"Give me a second," I waited for a few minutes until Derek pulled over, "wow you really are stuck babe." He commented before taking my seatbelt off placing a hand on my ass he tried to pull my up with the other which was guess where! my boob,

"Derek just cause I'm stuck doesn't mean you can take that to advantage!" I protested,

"So you don't want my help?" he asked and I sighed, "then let me help plus if I was taking advantage I would be doing this." I felt my shirt being pulled up from my back and his lips traced up my spine to my hair line. I heard someone clear there throat to see Tayler lifting an eyebrow at us and I blushed,

"Derek!" I scolded and he pulled me causing me to pop out of the seats,

"See that wasn't hard!" I glared at him and he kissed my cheek before pulling back onto the highway.

We arrived at our destination around an hour after I was freed and Shain woke up about ten minutes before,

"Wow!" he commented stepping out of the Fyre ran out of the car running up the first cabin. Yes I said FIRST! cabin from what we could see so far there was 5 but it seemed like there could be more,

"Rachelle!" he yelled and the one person I didn't expect to see ran out hugging Fyre and kissing him, "I missed you!" He yelled out to the world and Rae giggled,

"Rae?" I asked and she looked up at us,

"Chloe?" he voice shook and she backed away a bit,

"They forgive you Rae," Fyre told her and she looked at me confirmation and I nodded,

"Chloe!" she rushed at me and hugged me, "I missed you I'm so sorry I didn't know what-"

"I understand," I told her and she smiled, "are you and Fyre-"

"Engaged!" she told me squealing I smiled and hugged her,

"Congrats!" I looked at Fyre and he smiled at me,

"Here lets give you rooms okay so you and Simon can have that cabin!" she pointed at the one beside the one she ran out of,

"Simon and Violet can have that one," Derek grumbled circling and arm around my waist and Rae's eyes opened wide,

"Who's Violet?" She asked and we pointed to where Simon was kissing Violet, "oh okay well I'll lead you to all the cabins in pairs,

"Lady will stay with me," Derek interjected, "and Janie will go with Chase." Rae nodded her head slowly and Lady skipped over to us reaching out to grab my hand,

"Can't I have a sleepover with Janie?" she asked and Derek looked down at her sighing he nodded his head,

"You just can't say no to that girl," I teased him and he shrugged then looked at me seriously,

"I want to talk to you alone later," I nodded my head agreeing and he sighed slipping an arm around my waist and kissing my forehead,

"Ah so you and Derek huh?" Rae commented and I blushed before nodding,

"Interesting," was all she said and I noticed that half our group was gone and following Fyre down the path, "Fyre told me he wanted you two to get one of the forest cabins and Shain and Tayler to get the other." I nodded and Tayler walked over Shain following her slowly,

"Where is our room?" she asked and Rae smiled,

"Tayler?" she asked and Tayler nodded, "I'm Rae your room is up that path there." She pointed behind Shain and Tayler smiled at her,

"Thank you." She hurried over to it Shain jogging after her causing me to laugh,

"Your up that one," she told Derek and I pointing to a trail that passed her house, "don't ruin it I rather like that house." She winked at us and skipped over to where the others were waiting for rooms,

"Ready to go?" I asked and Derek nodded smiling at me.

Our cabin was small and secluded and I loved it there was a walk way up to the door and the roof was made out of vines and purple flowers Derek plucked one off and slipped it in my hair leaning down he kissed me lightly I pushed against him and he lifted me stumbling down the rest of the path and up the stairs pushing my back against the door never once removing his lips from me,

"Derek," I gasped out and he opened the door stumbling in he dropped me, "ow!" I landed on my ass and Derek looked down at me concerned,

"Chloe I'm so sorry I didn't mean to," I held a hand out to him and he helped me up and I looked around the cabin there was a full kitchen and a bar with stools where we could eat there living room area was connected to it and up a ladder there was a book shelf and a bed as well as a desk, "moui bonita!" He spoke in spanish and I nodded,

"I love it here!" I managed out, "I love being here with you." I turned to see something ignite in his eyes before it disappeared,

"Chloe," his voice was stern and I nodded,

"What?" he paused,

"I want to adopt Lady as ours," he rushed out and I gasped. Lady. I loved Lady like my own daughter obviously Derek did as well before I knew what I would say I was kissing him,

"Yes," I mumbled against his lips, "yes, yes, yes!" He pulled back to study me and sat us down on the couch so I had my arms and legs wrapped around him,

"Is there something wrong Chloe?" He asked and I sighed,

"I understand why you left me," I started and he froze, "but what I don't understand is how someone so amazing could never love me." I finished and I felt Derek's heart stop well not literally but it missed a few beats,

"Chloe," his voice was broken and I was the one to do it that fact made me want to kill myself, "do you not believe that I love you?" He asked voice low and broken still the pain was recognizable and I couldn't bear it I let go of him and ran out of the room I felt the air behind me move as Derek tried to catch me but had been to slow. Closing the bathroom door behind me I slide down it tear over flowed my eyes and I started to cry,

"Derek." I whispered and then someone was banging on the door,

"Chloe!" he called my name but I didn't move his protests got louder and I felt the door vibrate and suddenly Derek's voice was right above my head, "Chloe answer me or I'll come in there."

"D-d-d-derek." I stuttered out and he sighed,

"You think I'm amazing?" he asked and I managed a little snort I could almost feel him smile,

"Yeah," I answered weakly,

"Do you know how amazing you are?" he asked and I shook my head but he couldn't see,

"No."

"Your the most amazing, prettiest, loveliest, selfless and brave girl I know Chloe," he told me and I sighed, "your the girl that I fell madly in love with in only a few days the girl thats face constantly runs through my head the girl that every time I look at I want to ravish right then and there." I laughed a little at that, "the girl who's showed me life and love that there is more to life than one thinks and that love makes one stronger your the girl who's laugh and smile brightens ones day but completes mine the girl who's name repeats in my heartbeat the girl who owns me completely even if she does not know it your the girl that owns my heart, body and soul your my Chloe." I started to tear up and I heard him sigh and the movements of him getting up,

"Derek?" I whispered pathetically,

"Yes?" he asked voice excited,

"Why do you hide every thing from me?" I asked getting up myself I opened the door and he gasped at my ghastly look,

"Chloe," he reached forwards and I let his hand run down my cheek,

"How come when your telling me you love me your eyes are emotionless?" I asked and he sighed,

"It's who I am," he answered and my heart contracted,

"Then let me in." I pleaded and he kissed my temple,

"I'll try anything for you my love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked please check out my new stories and Co-written stories with Kara Macintosh and moviesox**

**OH AND I WANT TO GET TO 55 REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: ****Hey sorry I took forever so in this chapter they are OLDER!**

**Okay once again I apologize for the complication of Rodny/Randy it is a weird mixture name and I am always flipping between them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I stood in the bathroom with Shain as he hyperventilated,

"I can't!" I sighed,

"You can!"

"No I can't!" He sat on the toilet and I sighed crouching in front of him,

"You love her don't you?" He looked up and glared at me,

"Of course I do!"

"Then what's stopping you?" Shain sighed and dropped his head in his hands,

"What if she says no?" I laughed lightly,

"Shain she'd never say no to you if anything she'd leave because she thinks you won't ask her!" Shain sighed and looked up at me,

"Not helping!"

"Go ask her she won't say no I promise!" Shain sighed and stood up I pulled the small box from my back pocket and placed it in his hand. He breathed in deeply before nodding it and pocketing it. Hugging me he left the room leaving me alone again. Sighing I made my way out of the bathroom laughing as I remembered convincing Simon, Nathaniel, Randy and Elroy so basically everyone was married. I sighed and sat down on the bed Derek was out again tonight Tori was convinced he had another girl he was hiding but I figured he was just working late cause when he came home he always smelt like sawdust and wood. Derek was working at a construction site with Fyre they payed for most of the expenses and he wouldn't let me work. Lady was older now and more wise but we started to realize her resemblance a few months ago and she told us then that she was Dr. Davidoff's daughter we were surprised but that didn't stop us from loving her.

"Chloe!" I heard Derek scream into our house I smiled and ran down the stairs and into his arms,

"Hi!" I felt his chest vibrate with his laughter as he peeled me off him smiling,

"Well that was different." He teased and I shrugged,

"Shain came over earlier and we talked about Tayler it made me miss you." I leaned up and kissed his cheek he smiled wider. Lately I've been seeing the ghosts of the people I've killed Derek's been helping me deal with it and so is Lady but after killing them I don't want to push them away unless they become a threat. But Derek doesn't agree he believes I should push them all away get them to stop harassing me to give me my life cause I wasn't Iciy.

"Anything happen?"

"Nope." I replied and he shook his head in disbelief, "well I was convincing Shain to ask Tayler to marry him shower man showed but I'm okay." Derek sighed shower man was probably his least favorite of my haunters he hung out in the bathrooms anywhere I went even when I took a shower. I sighed and leaned more on Derek clearly I remembered how I-Iciy killed him cutting him and tying him to the bath bottom shower on so his cuts wouldn't heal he died of blood loss.

"Stop thinking Chloe." Derek instructed me and I sighed,

"Distract me?" Derek sighed letting me go he moved into the living room turning the T.V on. I walked in and sat beside him Derek didn't move before the ghosts arrived he'd have pulled me into his side and we would have snuggled kissing every now and then. Now it was just awkward everywhere we went, "I can't do this!" Derek didn't move just grunted slightly. I stood then angrily,

"Can't do what?" He asked and I glared,

"This! I can't be in this relationship if you won't even-" Derek stood covering my mouth with his hand,

"Don't even finish that sentence!" He growled and I pulled away eyes filling with tears,

"You don't get to tell me what to do Derek." He sighed reaching out to me but I jumped farther away, "after what happened I thought you'd always be there for me but y-your not even after you promised me your pulling away."

"Chloe-" He tried to say something but I wasn't done,

"You promised me you'd be there that you'd let me in but lately you've done neither your always home late and Tori thinks it's cause you've got someone else-"

"When did Tori-" He started,

"And when you are here you keep away from me as if I'm infected you pull back and away from me and it breaks my heart more every time." I turned tears falling down my face usually I'd run but this time I wanted to hear his excuse,

"I don't have someone else." He muttered, "maybe I should." I froze on the spot looking over my shoulder I noticed he was back on the couch watching the T.V again.

"Well you should start looking then." I snapped, "cause were officially over." I met Derek's eyes and he looked back at the T.V with a shrug,

"What-ever." He mumbled word catching in the middle. The door swung open Shain ran in picking me up and hugging me,

"She said yes!" He screamed and I used that moment to hold back my tears and smile at my friend hugging him back and looking at Derek over his shoulder. The look on his face threw me to despair the hurt, pain and regret made me realize that I would never have a life with the love of my life. It made me remember those terrible two days with him. As if noticing me watching his face mask returned to his usual scowl as he turned away.

"I'm a monster." I whispered lightly Derek flinched but looked up eyes wide filled with tears as he ran past me and Shain and out the back door but I still heard the small in take of breath.

"Chloe?" Shain asked clearly he'd heard me as had Derek being werewolves and all I looked into Shain's eyes and let it all out. Tayler entered a few minutes after I'd explained but I hadn't stopped crying seeing her beaming smile I wiped my tears and waved Shain to be quiet.

"Derek told me." She spoke and I sighed drawing my feet up to my chest,

"We just aren't as-" Derek walked in then and stood in front of me hand out stretched to me I sighed and took it he helped me up and practically dragged me to our room,

"I'm sorry." He said right away and I nodded, "I don't like the idea of you being haunted I want us to be safe to be happy I didn't know that's what you felt, but Chloe I don't ever want you to think your a monster for my actions for they are mine and mine alone"

"Derek-"

"I've know you've been convincing every guy to ask there mate of girlfriend to marry them but I couldn't ask you for that help when I was asking you." I gasped lightly, "I've been so nervous and I knew the longer I waited the worse it'd get I just didn't know how to ask you." He pulled a small box from his pocket,

"Derek-"

"I didn't have anyone to push me to ask and I've been a dick since I bought it but if you still want to spend the rest of you life with me then please do marry me Chloe cause I can't see a future without you. I can't see a future without you my mate my love my soul and I can't breath without you." I smiled,

"Yes." I whispered but I knew he heard as he picked me up and kissed me as if his life depended on it. Most likely it did I grabbed his hair tugging him closer moaning his name.

Yeah maybe we still had the Cabal on our asses. Maybe we still had many fights in our coming years and we might lose some of the most important people to us but we were family. Always and forever. We'd stick together (unless necessary) to the end. It's not like I can see the future but who needs to when you've got this family? You just know and that's all that matters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well that is that! Hope you enjoyed this story as much as me. This was my first Darkest Powers Story and I am a little sad to let it go but it has taught me what I need to know please go check out my newer ones they are much better!  
><strong>


End file.
